Secrets In His Eyes
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Kagome, Yusuke, and Kurama became best friends the day they met in kidergarten. Unfortunately all three were torn apart and Kagome has been struggling ever since to continue on with her life. Now she travels to the DT under the guise of Bijin in order to
1. Lonely Eyes

Hey, guys I'm posting a new fic and it's going to be really cute. It's about, of course, Kurama and Kagome, although it starts in kindergarten and goes through high school. It may be quite sad at times, but other times will be sweet too as Kagome and Kurama become best friends, grow up, split apart, and fall in love. I promise you'll like it. So, here's the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. Yoko will come into play later, as Kurama grows up and learns what he is. As they grow up, Kagome will go to the future and Kurama will become a spirit detective, so that won't change.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter 1

Lonely Eyes

:::Ring:::Ring:::Ri **SMASH** A short slim arm slowly drew away from the broken alarm clock and drew itself back into the safety of the warm blankets and mass of pillows. The white fluffy comforter covered a small body as she lay sleepily and drifted back into the warm welcoming darkness.

"Kagome," A soft sounding voice called from somewhere in the vicinity of the house. A tall woman with short black hair and pretty, doe eyes opened the oak door and peered into the room, a small gentle smile lighting her face as she gazed at the covers strewn everywhere and the black hair laying in disarray. The woman crept over to her daughter and shook her gently. "Kagome, honey, it's time to wake up. It's your first day of kindergarten."

"Mmph," the comforter mumbled and out tumbled a small girl with black hair and pretty features. Kagome blinked open her pretty, blue eyes as she tried to clear the sleep away.

"Mommy?" She whispered drowsily. "Do I have ta'?" she yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hands.

"Yes, now get up and I have a special breakfast prepared for you, okay?"

"...."

"Kagome?"

"..."

"Kagome?!"

"..."

"Oh, Kagome I didn't want to do this but you asked for it," Ani, Kagome's mother whispered, gazing sadly at her tired child. She slowly backed out of the room, resorting to the only other option she knew available. A moment later and small black and white blur, burst into the room and bolted towards the unsuspecting girl, before jumping high and pouncing on her.

"KAGOME!KAGOME!WAKEUPNEE-SAN!" The childish voice or her younger brother Sota screamed, as Kagome bolted up right and fell out of the bed holding her ears.

The little boy stopped screaming as Kagome finally looked up to see what had so rudely woke her up. When she did, her eyes narrowed before she slowly sat up from the floor and began reaching for the route of the problem. "SOTA! RUN!" she screeched and began tearing after him, screaming insults and threats. The little boy gulped before running down the hallway. Kagome chased after him and because she was still so tired, she tripped and fell down the stairs, somersaulting over and over, arms and legs flying in every which direction, until she finally landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the stairs upside down.

Kagome stared dazedly with swirly eyes as her mother and grandfather ran into the room to see what all the commotion was about. Sota ran in a moment later and began giggling at his sister's fallen form, as her mother began to coo over her daughter, helping her up from her downed position.

Grumbling Kagome sat up and disappeared back up the stairs and into the bathroom where she decided to shower away the disastrous morning. When she was finished chibi-Kagome made her way into her room where her mother was waiting to help her into her clothes. "Here, Kagome, the school says you must wear these since you are going to the best private school and they have a dress code." She handed her daughter the clothes and then left the room.

When Kagome finished dressing she looked at herself in the mirror. She was short, just a little above 3 feet, with long black hair traveling to her waist. The uniform she wore was a simple black skirt and blue sweater. She had childish features and an adorable smile, although at the moment she was frowning at the thought of her first day of kindergarten.

At age 5, Kagome was already pretty smart for her age and enjoyed learning things. But her favorite thing to do that no one, except her mother knew about, was that she liked to play jokes on people. She often times blamed it on other people so for the most part she got away with it. She was pretty sneaky also, always trying to trick people or steal things. She knew she looked like a normal ningen, but human she was not.

In fact she was a kitsune from the Makai. When her father was killed she, her mother and little brother escaped into the Ningen-kai and were found half-dead by Grandpa Higurashi. While she looked five, she was actually 50 years old and her little brother was 30, although he appeared to be about three. And today would be her first day of kindergarten(1).

Casting one more look into her mirror she headed back downstairs, where she proceeded to eat a healthy breakfast consisting of eggs and bacon and toast. After finishing her breakfast she went outside and sat on the curb getting lost in her thoughts. Kagome sighed and tried to picture her big strong father. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to remember the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he made her feel like the best daughter in the world.

Kagome stopped crying as he mother came out the door and called for her to get in the car. Without a word, she slowly ambled her way to the car. Once in the car she could only stare at the passing scenery. Truth be told, she hated it. She longed to go back to the wilds of Makai, but knew she couldn't. At least not until the man who killed her father stopped looking for them. And as hey drove away she couldn't help but wish that there was someone she could talk to; someone sad like her.

* * *

At a house across the street a little boy with emerald green eyes and long red hair, tied back in a low ponytail, gazed dispassionately as he watched a little girl with black hair climb into a car, carrying a little yellow back pack. He'd been watching her ever since she stepped out of the house and sat on her curb. Even from this far away Shuichi could tell something was bothering her. He sighed and turned back to his own mother as she hummed quietly under her breath, finishing up the morning dishes.

"Mother?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Shuichi?" she asked kindly.

"Are we going to go now?"

She smiled a sad smile as she gazed at her beautiful little boy, who looked so much like his father. Her husband and Shuichi's father had died a year ago and they'd just recently moved into this neighborhood to try and start a new life. So far it had been quite difficult with Shuichi being so silent all the time.

"Mother?" Shuichi asked again.

"Oh, why yes, Shuichi," she cleared her throat trying to hold in the sob that was trying to break free. "I'm ready just let me get my purse." She walked to the closet her head bent down, immersed in her thoughts as Shuichi's eyes followed his mother sadly.

His own eyes were glazed over in his own pain, as he too started thinking of his father. At the time Shuichi was only 4 and so he hadn't really understood when his father didn't come back one day; only that where he was going he would never return from. Now, a year later, he finally understood and tried so hard to be strong for his mother.

He wished he had a friend who he could talk to but ever since he could remember he'd been alone. He didn't know how he knew this, but he just knew that he was different from other kids. Often times he thought he heard a soft husky, male voice in his head. He'd also had visions of a strange animal or something, being shot and then killed. But Shuichi had never told his mother. She had too many other things to worry about.

"Come on Suichi," Shiori called and picked him up. She walked with him in her arms to their little car and set him in his car seat and as they drove away, he gazed sadly out the window, wishing for someone that could understand his pain.

* * *

(1) I'm going to say that every ten years of a demon's life is equal to 1 human year. So as Kagome ages, her kitsune age will grow too being as she is in Ningenkai. So when she turns 15 she'll be the equal equivelant of 150.

Anyway, what did you guys think? It'll get better, but I had to start somewhere. I haven't decided if their relationship will progress fast or slow, but they will eventually grow up and fall in love, but before that they have to go through many trials. Anyway, if you read this ficcie, thanks. Please review! I want to know about your thoughts.

Sincerely,

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	2. Chibis Will Be Chibis

Hey guys, I'm updating. Thanks for the reviews so far. I have some very faithful people who read some of my other fics so I'd just like to thank you for your support. Anyway, Kagome meets up with Suiichi (by the way I'm going to be calling him Suiichi before calling him Kurama. When he finally learns the truth and accepts Yoko, then I will call him Kurama. But for now he is just Suiichi). She also meets up with two other boys. Can you guess who they are? If you guess right, I'll give you a cookie!!!! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and read all my other fics. They should be updated sometime tonight and be posted by tomorrow. That should make most of you happy and content.

Disclaimer: We go through this every time. I have no money nor the time to own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. Though if I did, I would not end it. They would go on and one forever and then I would combine them into one crossover show. Wouldn't that be fun?!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

Chibis Will Be Chibis

Kagome walked into school beside her mother looking around for something that would remotely pique her interest. But alas, there was nothing here but boring teacher and little ningen kids. Not that Kagome had a problem with humans; no it's just she had a problem with their naivety about the world. Kagome had grown up in Makai and had been taught to have an open mind about the world and possibilities. These humans were taught that they were superior to all and there was no possible way that demons ever existed.

"Hmph," Kagome crossed her arm. Thinking about the shallowness of other people always brought her down.

"Now Kagome we're here. Do you need me to walk you in?" her mother asked sweetly.

Kagome sighed. "No, mother, I'll be fine," she replied before giving her mother a short hug and then walking slowly into an open door marked Mrs. Denny.

Once inside Kagome spotted many kids her age, well sort of, either sitting in their desks, crying for their parents, or playing games.

"Hello, are you in my class?" A kind female voice asked, walking up to Kagome. She was a short mousy looking woman with short bobbed hair. "What's your name dear?"

"Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome," Kagome replied studying her new teacher.

"Well welcome to kindergarten. Why don't you find something to do? We'll be starting in a few minutes after everyone is here, okay dear? And if you need anything, my name is Ms. Denny," the teacher turned away to greet yet another student, a male if Kagome was smelling right, but Kagome walked away and quickly found a seat in the back.

Once there, she closed her eyes and laid her head on the desk. _Why, oh why, had her mother decided to send her here?_ Sure she wasn't very old, but still much older than these little kids. She already knew how to read and write and was very knowledgeable about history. At least the last 50 years of her life. Kagome was just about to take a little nap when the teacher clapped to get their attention.

"Hello, children. My name is Ms. Denny," the teacher started smiling happily. "I will be your teacher for the rest of the school year. Now before we begin I'd like to go over some rules for the school year. First and foremost there will be no talking during lessons. Do not use any language inappropriate for school..."

"What's ina-ina-inaprprate mean?" a little boy asked raising his hand.

Kagome snorted under her breath and thought she heard a similar snort coming from across the room, but shrugged it off.

"Uh, well," the teacher didn't exactly know how to explain it to these kids. I mean they were only five, right?

"She means no bad words," Kagome stated dryly glaring at the human boy for asking such a stupid question. Boy were children getting dumber by the generation.

"Yes, exactly as Kagome said," and some students nodded their understanding.

"The second guideline is no tardiness. If you are late you must have a parental excuse or some emergency," Ms. Denny said. "Next, I will be taking attendance and I expect you to respond with a here or a present, okay? Well since we've got that out of the way, I think we'll take it slow for the first day. For the first hour we'll introduce ourselves and I'll let you mingle and make friends. Then we'll go to lunch."

"Can we go to lunch now?" One little fat kid in the back asked and Kagome looked at him in disgust. He was big and chubby and had orange color hair that stuck out in all directions. Even his cheeks were fat. _Jeez, he was only five. How could a little kid get so fat when he hasn't even been alive for ten years?_

"No, we cannot, Mr. Kuwabara," the teacher answered.

"Why not?" the boy asked.

"Because it's not lunch time."

"Why?"

"Because we don't eat lunch at ten o'clock," the teacher began to get a little annoyed with the why questions.

"Why don't we?" he asked.

"Because she said so, now shut up you moron!" Another boy jumped up and started to punch the boy in the corner. Kagome mentally applauded the black-haired boy. Maybe there were some humans who were not as ignorant as she thought.

"Shut up, Urameshi, the little boy cried back!" The two boys began to rush each other as the black haired boy shoved Kuwabara into another red-head who was barely watching the fight.

"Hey," Suiichi, muttered standing up and backing away and ended up backing into Kagome's desk, but neither paid attention to each other.

The two boys were now rolling on the ground and Kagome started to cheer for the black haired boy. Man, but she loved a good fight; even if it were between two humans.

"Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara!" The teacher screeched attempting to pull the two kids apart. When it didn't work Kagome began to pity the poor teacher and decided to help her out.

Thinking quickly Kagome mused for about a second as she peered into the dumb kid's mind searching for what would distract him. Suddenly she jumped between the two fighting chibis and yelled, "Look there's a kitty!"

Kuwabara immediately forgot about the present and jumped up and ran to the window and began racing around the room looking for the kitty while Yusuke, Kagome, and Suiichi sweat dropped next to each other. Kagome and Yusuke stared at each other before collapsing next to each other in a fit of giggles while Suiichi smirked in amusement.

"Thank you, Ms. Kagome," the teacher said tensely before hurrying over to Kuwabara. Yusuke turned to Kagome. "That was pretty slick thinking. Names Yusuke Urameshi," he held out his hand to her and Kagome took it deciding he was okay. "How'd you know his favorite animal was a cat?"

"Higurashi, Kagome," she stated. "Nice work with the moron by the way. And as for your question, lets just say that's my little secret," she smiled mysteriously and for a minute Suiichi's eyes narrowed.

Yusuke laughed. "You mean that guy? He's no problem, he's a wimp anyway. And that's fine, everybody has secrets." The two laughed together and then finally noticed an amused Suiichi standing next to them. When Suiichi noticed them staring he stopped smiling and frowned.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked feeling something slightly off about the boy.

"Oh, excuse me, I'm Suiichi Minamino," Suiichi held out his hand and Kagome took it instantly feeling what was so off about him. A fox; Suiichi was a fox!

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked, thinking that besides being a kitsune, he looked quite familiar.

"Actually I live next to you."

Kagome blinked before remembering that some people had moved into the house across the street. "Oh, well it's nice to meet you," Kagome replied smiling and turning back to Yusuke. The two new friends began jabbering on about the stupidity of Kuwabara and began heading to a group of desk so they could sit next to each other.

Suiichi continued to stare at the female chibi a strange feeling passing through him. _Why don't you go talk to her?_ A soft male voice began to flit through Suiichi's brain.

_Not you again, _Suiichi groaned. Great maybe he really was loosing his mind. And at such a young age too, he pouted to himself.

_No, kit, you're not crazy, _the voice chuckled

_Then tell me who you are, _Suiichi demanded.

_All in good time, _the voice filtered out and left him alone and Suiichi realized the whole class was now staring at him.

He blushed as Kagome and Yusuke began laughing at him, before waving their arms to get him to sit at their table. Suiichi smiled at them kindly. Maybe this school thing wouldn't be so bad. It seems that maybe he could make some good friends being here. Suiichi quickly walked to their table and joined in their conversation, mostly sitting back and listening every once in awhile throwing in a comment about what ever they wer talking about.

* * *

It was recess now, right after lunch, and Kagome sat looking around boredly on a small wooden carousel. "Hey, Kagome," Yusuke walked up and sat next to his new friend, swinging the carousel a little bit.

"What's up, Yusuke," Kagome sighed. "Man this is boring. I wish we could get out of here."

"Then why don't we?" Yusuke jumped up smiling excitedly.

"Yusuke this is school, we can't just leave whenever we want," she responded although the suggestion was already playing over in her mind.

"Aw, come on. We're both bored. And I know for a fact that you must be smart for your age. You already knew everything we were doing today."

"Well," Kagome trailed off. Then she smirked evilly. "Okay, but let's convince Suiichi to come with us. He looks like he could use some fun in his life." Kagome nodded her head towards a small tree where Suiichi sat under it just staring at the sky, a sad expression upon his face.

"Yeah, but how do we get him to come with us? He seems like a good-too-shoes."

"Ssh," Kagome shushed him. "He can hear us if we're not too quiet."

"What, but how? He's way over there. There's no way he can hear from the distance," Yusuke gaped.

Kagome smirked. "Sure he can, can't you sense the difference in his aura from other humans?" Her smile turned serious. "Look, Yusuke, I know you're stronger and smarter than most humans. I can sense it in you."

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked almost pouting with Kagome's revelation.

She leaned closer and whispered in his ear, knowing that for some reason she could trust him. "I'm a demon."

Yusuke stared at her in shock before falling over, the sound causing Suiichi to finally notice them. Concerned that something was wrong her swiftly jumped off his branch and ran over to his new friends.

"What happened?" Suiichi asked approaching Kagome who was alternating between rolling her eyes and trying to wake up Yusuke.

"Oh, Yusuke just found a little secret of mine to be too...shocking," Kagome responded.

"Secret?" Suiichi asked suspiciously.

"You mean you don't know?" Kagome asked him looking surprised. What was up with this chibi kitsune? Was he mental; did he not know he was a demon?

"Know what?" Suiichi asked confused.

"Suiichi, how much do you know about demons?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Demons?" Suiichi asked. He frowned recalling something his father read to him a long time ago. "Well, a long time ago about 500 years ago people wrote stories about them. It's said that demons and humans roamed the land together but at one point all of the demons began to disappear. To this day nobody knows what happened to them. But that's only myth. There's no such thing as demons."

Kagome held back the growl remembering to be patient with him. After all what she was about to tell him would be shocking to anyone. Before she could speak again, Yusuke jumped up and stared hard at Kagome as if trying to read something. Kagome stood stock still and allowed for his observations. If her tail wasn't hidden right now, it would be swaying slightly with the tension.

Finally Yusuke sighed, before glancing confusedly at Suiichi. "When did you get here?" he asked breaking up the tense silence, causing Kagome to giggle and Kurama to chuckle. "Let's get out of here, guys. I think I have some explaining to do."

"Wait, go?" Suiichi asked.

"Yes, we're leaving," Kagome said, grabbing hold of Suiichi's arm.

"And you're coming with us, pretty boy," Yusuke held onto Suiichi's other arm and both chibis began pulling the protesting red head out of the school yard before anyone noticed them go.

"Hey, wait, what about school? We can't just skip. Skipping is wrong," Suiichi half struggled half pouted as his friends dragged him down the street.

"I knew you were a goody-goody," Yusuke muttered as Suiichi's eyes darkened.

"What was that?" Suiichi asked ripping his arm out of Yusuke's arm.

Yusuke gulped at the look in his eye. "Uh, nothing Suiichi."

"Good, that's better," Suiichi calmed down. He was now walking peacefully beside Kagome and Yusuke.

Suddenly Kagome ran by smirking tauntingly at Yusuke and Suiichi. "Race you to the arcade! Last one there gets to explain why we're not in school!" she cried running down the street as Yusuke shouted at her and raced off. Suiichi sighed at his two new friends. _Oh well_, he shrugged. _If you can't beat em' join em'_. Suiichi hurriedly raced to catch up with the two chibis, running by Kagome making her hair fly up as he touched her on the shoulder before breezing by her. He began to laugh as both Yusuke and Kagome stopped in their tracks before laughing and shouted threats at him from behind. And that, people, is how Kagome met her best friends, Suiichi and Yusuke.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Kawaii, huh? And before you ask, I'm not pairing Kagome up with anyone except Kurama. I just thought it'd be fund to bring in Yusuke as a friend to Kagome. Growing up they are going to act like siblings, skipping together and playing tricks on people. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it.

Ja ne

Kura-Kun's-lovr


	3. Innocent Kisses From A Friend

Hey, guys sorry it took so long, but here it is and I promise you it is really sweet. I guess it is kind of short too but I wanted to give you something to read. The next chapter will be longer too so, please hold on and I'll update soon. For now I hope you enjoy this. Bye bye.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Innocent Kisses From A Friend

The three spent a delightful afternoon at the arcade and even Suiichi had a nice time after calming, getting over the realization he was skipping school...during kindergarten. But surprisingly, even Suiichi was having a good time. He, Kagome, and Yusuke had decided to forgo the talk about demons, as Yusuke and Suiichi seemed to want to avoid the subject. That was just fine with Kagome. She had no idea how to tell a person they weren't entirely human.

Right now they were in the process of walking back to school. Kagome was licking a huge ice cream cone while struggling to carry her back pack. Yusuke and Suiichi were walking on either side of Kagome, the three exchanging short conversations about childish things.

"So what about you, Kagome, where do you live?" Yusuke asked as they walked on.

"Well," Kagome started to explain about the shrine but halfway through her answer, but her back pack began slipping off her shoulders. Before it could fall Suiichi was there behind her to take it from her.

"Here, Kagome, let me carry this for you while you finish your ice cream," he said sweetly.

"Thanks, Suiichi," Kagome got a weird look on her face at the mention of her name. "You know, you have a pretty weird name, do you have a nickname I could call you?"

Suiichi tensed and he allowed his bangs to cover his eyes. "What, is there something wrong?" Kagome asked concerned taking his hand and slowing him down.

He shook his head and started to walk on ahead of Yusuke and Kagome who exchanged worried glances. Kagome hurried to catch up and caught his hand once again in her grasp. He stopped and blushed slightly at the innocent gesture, while she took no notice of it. "Hey, Suiichi it's okay. I'm sorry if I offended you," she said feeling somewhat guilty at his depressed frame.

"No, no it's not that," Suiichi tried to assure her.

"Well, do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

He shook his head and she sighed getting the message. Suddenly Yusuke walked up and slung an arm around both of their shoulders. "Hey, Suiichi, if you ever have a problem you can come to us. We're best buds after the day we've had," Yusuke stated.

"Yeah, that's right," Kagome agreed throwing her arms around both boys. "We're best friends now. You're stuck with a punk and a punkette (I know that's not really a word, but I wanted her to seem somewhat like Yusuke)," she stated causing Suiichi to chuckle slightly. They stayed that way until she realized Suiichi was shaking. She and Yusuke looked down to find Suiichi's eyes filled with tears.

Kagome grew concerned. "Hey, what's the matter, you okay, fox?"

"Fox?" Suiichi asked suddenly and Kagome froze before answering.

"Yeah, you remind me of a kitsune," she answered softly. "Both timid and shy, yet smart and mysterious."

"Oh," he didn't know what to say to that, before allowing a small smile to slide across his face. Suiichi glanced at his two new friends, who both seemed concerned about him. He felt his heart lightening and for once let a true smile light his face, since his father's death.

"Thank you," he finally whispered, as he too added his arms to the chibis. The people walking by felt many mixed emotions at the sight of three chibis hugging in the middle of the sidewalk. Some thought it was sweet while others wondered why three young children were out of school.

Suddenly a car drove by and splashed a huge wave of muddy water from a drain, breaking up the moment. Yusuke was the first one to push himself away and began cursing a string of curses he shouldn't be saying at his age. Kagome and Suiichi found themselves to be the only ones embracing and quickly backed away from each other, each with a slight blush on their face, which turned into childish laughter as they took in the state of the other's dress. For a moment all three stared at each other, drenched in water, until Yusuke fell over with laughter. Kagome joined in with her ringing giggles and Suiichi finally followed as all three literally collapsed together.

"You-you should have seen your face Kagome," Yusuke laughed joyously as he stood up and offered a hand to his two friends.

"Yeah, well Suiichi doesn't look any better than I do," Kagome taunted winking at Suiichi, whose hair was plastered to his face. This brought on more laughter as Suiichi smiled brightly and shook his hair out flinging water on Kagome. She continued to giggle and eventually began kicking the water from the street at both Yusuke and Suiichi, causing them to get even wetter than they already were. She shrieked as both Suiichi and Yusuke exchanged mischievous glances and began chasing her all around.

They eventually stopped in a park as Kagome was tackled from behind by Suiichi. The two rolled on the ground, giggling like mad, until Yusuke joined in the fray by jumping on both and adding to the attack tickling Kagome while Suiichi held her down. For awhile all three wrestled together until Yusuke lay on the ground, Kagome on top of him, and Suiichi to the side all three panting with exertion. "Do you give up Yusuke?" Kagome taunted holding his wrists down. Suiichi tried to help Yusuke but Kagome threw him off.

"Never!" Yusuke cried before doing something he would later regret. He leaned up and kissed Kagome on the right cheek quickly and then darted away as she lay in shocked silence as Suiichi laughed at Kagome's stricken look.

After a minute Kagome realized what had happened and resumed chasing a taunting Yusuke all around, screaming curses and death threats at him. Suiichi finally helped out Yusuke by capturing Kagome around her waist as she ran by. Kagome began giggling as Suiichi whispered in her ear, before kissing her on the right cheek and darting away. This time Kagome fell over with shock, not only from his kiss but from his words. He had playfully proclaimed she would never catch him before darting away. Kagome sat there smirking to herself. She glanced at her two friends, now busy wrestling each other on the ground a few feet away. _Oh yeah, she would catch Suiichi Minamino if it was the last thing she would do; but not today. Oh no, the day she caught Suiichi would be the day he least expected it. _

* * *

Hey, guys I know it's short but I hope you liked it. Thanks to all you who reviewed you guys are the best!! 

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. Shuichi's Vision

Hey, guys, since I updated I decided to add two new chapters for the price of one. I wanted to show you guys how Kagome, Shuichi, and Yusuke's relationship developed. There were a lot of cute moments I wanted to add just to show you how close they were becomming already. Anyway, this will not end up being a threeway or anything like that. Kagome and Shuichi will eventually be together and as for Yusuke I have no idea if I'm going to pair him with Keiko or add my own character. To be honest, I really don't like Keiko because I think at times she has a hard time accepting the fact that Yusuke lives for the challenge of fighting strong opponents. And seeing as how Yusuke eventually transforms into a Hanyou (and yes Yusuke really is a half-breed. If you saw the episodes where Yusuke finally defeats Shinobu Sensui, then you should have seen the explanation that Yusuke was a direct descendant of the Mazoku an extremely powerful half-breed 44 generations before Yusuke's time) Anyway I might add in my own character for Yusuke or I might not. For now the only real pairing is Kagome/Kurama. Oh and if you're wondering why I'm calling Kurama Shuichi throughout the beginning, its because I really don't see him as Kurama yet. Since he really doesn't know what he is yet, he doesn't know he is Yoko Kurama. When he eventually gives in and accepts that he is part Yoko, then I will start calling him Kurama. That won't be for another couple of chapters. Also, I apologize if I've spelled his name wrong at all, but I think I've finally got the correct spelling. So, anyway, I'm sorry that explanation was so long, but I've had lots of questions and things I thought needed to be answered. So, here you go. Hope you like!!!

Disclaimer: Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.  :::Gets in a praying position that maybe someday she will own Kurama:::

* * *

Chapter 4

Shuichi's Vision

After whole day of doing nothing but playing, laughing, and talking together, the three friends were now making there way home from school. They had eventually made it to school where Kagome had immediately gone into hysterics in front of the teacher about them having almost been kidnapped by a mysterious man. The teacher had been very upset and had called all three of their parents. Shuichi's mom was the first to show up and for awhile Shuichi felt kind of bad for lying to her. But then Kagome's mom came in and had known right away that Kagome was merely playing with the teacher and had skipped school. All she got was a warning. Yusuke's mom never showed and both Shuichi and Kagome were worried when Yusuke looked a little saddened by his mother's lack of show.

Both mothers had immediately taken note as their children made their way to Yusuke's side and had him laughing again within a few minutes. That was the point that both mothers noticed each other and began talking quietly together as their children talked with each other.

Shuichi's mom had wanted to take Shuichi home but after watching Kagome's mother tell Kagome she had to stay there the rest of the day, she decided to let Shuichi stay also. For some reason her son didn't seem too upset about the day's events. So eventually all three children were left to the slowness of the day, known as Kindergarten. Yusuke had promptly fallen asleep, while Kagome sat slumped in her chair, staring out at the clouds all day. Shuichi was the only one of the group who actually paid attention to the rest of the class, regardless of the fact that he knew everything already.

And so here they were making there way towards Kagome's home, as both had decided to go play with her for a little while. They stopped at the bottom of a large hill where Kagome's house sat. Shuichi wondered how he couldn't have noticed she lived so close to himself. "Well come on guys, I'll show you my house," she stated leading them up a long driveway. She took out a key and opened the front door, telling her mother she was home.

"Oh, hello, dear, did you have a nice day?" She purposely asked her daughter, knowing she had skipped.

Kagome merely smiled, her mom knew her so well. "It was awesome mom. We went to the arcade and then we played in the park. And, oh, mother these are my new best friends, Shuichi Minamino and Yusuke Urameshi," she announced proudly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Higuarshi-san," Shuichi said politely.

"Yes, well, it's nice to see Kagome has finally found some friends her age," Ayaka responded. "Would you like a snack or anything?"

All three declined and Ayaka had left them alone. "Wow, Kagome, your mom is so awesome. You didn't even get in trouble for skipping all day," Yusuke exclaimed. "My mother is going to pound me."

"Yeah, well, my mother is used to it," Kagome stated wryly. "I think she'd be a bit shocked if I did follow the rules. Besides whom do you think taught me?"

Shuichi and even Yusuke looked a little surprised though didn't say anything else. When they got to Kagome's room they were in for an even bigger surprise. Yusuke was expecting her room to be pink and flowery, like a girl's room. Instead the walls were a light white color and there seemed to be vines growing directly out of the walls. Her walls were spattered with paintings of wild vines and beautiful colored flowers. To put it bluntly, her room looked like a jungle.

"My Kami, Kagome, how the hell did you do this?" Yusuke gasped.

"Yes, this is really nice. I have to admit, I wish my room could be as nicely put together as this," Shuichi put in his two scents. He didn't know what it was inside him, but the voice in the back of his head immediately felt at home in this room. Suddenly Shuichi gasped and fell back against a wall as a vision just like Kagome's room, only it was real and wild. Kagome and Yusuke became worried and Kagome had Yusuke sit Shuichi on the bed.

"What's wrong with him!?" Yusuke demanded as Kagome looked shocked.

Although she didn't say it out loud, at the moment she was feeling an increasing amount of youkai energy coming directly from Shuichi. She knew she'd have to talk to her friend later and explain a few things as she could now feel the presence of someone other than Suiichi. Someone much older, but distinctly familiar.

While his friends tried to help him regain responsiveness, Shuichi lay there staring at the immense jungle. A flash of white whisked into view and a moment later, Shuichi found himself staring at a tall male with silver hair, golden eyes, and...was that ears...and a tail?! The man began speaking, but Shuichi couldn't hear what he was saying and a moment later, the vision vanished and he was once again back in Kagome's room.

"Shuichi?" Yusuke asked cautiously as his friend's eyes began flashing with recognition.

"Fox, are you all right?" Kagome asked worriedly, drawing a hand across his sweaty brow.

Shuichi only murmured, "A kitsune? Is that what I am?" he whispered before falling over in a dead faint, the last thing he noticed was Kagome and Yusuke frantically calling for him.

* * *

When Shuichi finally woke up, it was dark outside and he could barely see. His eyes closed momentarily until he remembered what happened. He shot up in the bed, noticing he was not in his own room. A low indrawn breath caught his attention and he noticed Kagome sleeping by his side and Yusuke next to the wall. Both chibis were holding each other in a comforting position as they slept on. Despite the current situation, he allowed a tiny smile as he took in his best friends' sleeping position.

Kagome had one arm wrapped around his own waist and her head nestled amongst her wide array of pillows. Yusuke lay snoring directly behind her, his left arm flung harmlessly over her side. Shuichi lay back down and turned to face Kagome. He tentatively allowed his right arm to slip around Kagome's tiny waist and pull her closer. He sighed and allowed himself to study his new friends.

Yusuke, he could figure out in an instant. Upon first impressions he was all rough and tumble, a punk kid who even at the age of five looked like he could take on the world. But just from today, hanging out and wrestling with him, Shuichi could tell that Yusuke was a friend who had a heart of gold underneath all that toughness; one that once you got to know him, would never let you down or betray you.

But Kagome, Shuichi's eyes traveled over the smooth contours of her face, Kagome was someone Shuichi had a hard time figuring out. She appeared to be sweet and kind, yet she also had a toughness that could match Yusuke's. She was sarcastic and witty and, he surmised, very smart. Shuichi allowed a finger to trace her features. He smiled in recognition of the kiss he had bestowed in her earlier that day. He'd only done it as a way of teasing her, but when he finally noticed the look in her eyes, it took his breath away. She'd looked at him like she was a predator and it somehow made him feel...excited. He didn't know what it was about her that drew him to her, but Shuichi knew he would not, could not picture life without her in it. She and Yusuke were his first true friends, the first who liked him right off the bat for who he was, the first to ever make him smile and laugh as never before. He would never forgive himself if something happened to either of his friends.

And so Shuichi decided he would do everything he could to protect both his best friends.

_That's a very noble decision, _a voice rose up from the back of his mind. Shuichi almost groaned.

_Are you going to tell me who you are yet? _Shuichi asked somewhat exasperatedly.

_You mean you haven't figured it out yet? _The voice asked almost mockingly.

_Was that you in the vision I had today? _Shuichi asked bluntly.

_Yes and no, _the voice replied hauntingly.

_What do you mean? _Shuichi asked, tiredly.

_Ask the girl, _the voice demanded abruptly.

_Who? _Shuichi asked before realizing who the voice was talking about. _Wait, are you talking about Kagome?_

When the voice didn't answer Shuichi gave a sigh of relief and then glanced back at his friend. He knew she had secrets, for every once in awhile she would get this look in her eyes as she looked at him; like she was searching for something. "What is it you know, Kagome? And why do I get the feeling there is more to you than meets the eye?" he whispered out loud dragging his fingers lightly through her soft hair. His hand stilled and his eyes closed as Shuichi finally sunk into sleep, unknowingly inching closer to Kagome, as his arm drew her closer into his little body.

And all through the night, the three chibis slept on, all three content in the fact that they'd found something they were looking for within each other; a friendship that would remain for many years to come.

* * *

Hey, guys, so what did ya'll think? Come on be honest. It was kawaii, wasn't it? Anyway, the only way for me to know what you think is for you guys to read and review. So do it now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I would like to thank my reviewers so far because you guys make the writing worth it. Hope you guys liked it and be sure to read all my other fics, as well as two new fics I posted today. They aren't Kag/Yoko, but I assure you the pairings you will enjoy. Anyway, please review and I'll update faster.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	5. The Entrance Of Keiko

Hey, guys, I was having so much fun with all the kawaiiness that I wanted to write some more. Some one asked me if I was in a cute mood and I don't know if it was from this fic or not, but if it was the answer, is yes. Totally. I really wanted to make them seem cute as little kids and it was so easy to write in little moments. And someone also wrote in and said Kurama was bald when he was little, and I have seen him with shorter hair. But I wanted him to have long hair already and so he does. He's cuter that way. So, anyway, I like to thank all my reviewers. So, here is a new chapter which will introduce Keiko and explain a little bit about how their friendship has progressed. So, enjoy. Oh, and I apologize if I've confused anyone with Kagome's mom's name. After I went back and checked I realize I have her with two names. Since I don't know what her name is, I'll be calling her Ani, just so it won't get confusing. And Shuichi's mom is really name Shiori. I haven't made that up.

Disclaimer: ::SOB I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Chapter 5

The Entrance Of Keiko

It was about a month later when Kagome's mom walked in her room one morning and tried to force a protesting Kagome and Shuichi out of Kagome's bed. Now this sight would have been surprising had it not been for Ani, Kagome's mom, walking in on them the night of Shuichi's vision. Imagine her surprise when she'd found her daughter curled up with Yusuke and Shuichi that night. She had immediately called Shiori, Shuichi's mom, and informed her that Shuichi would be staying the night. Shiori seemed a bit worried about her son sleeping with a girl and another boy, but when she finally made it over to Kagome's home, Shiori hadn't the heart to take them apart. And so, after a few cups of tea with Ani, Shiori had agreed to leave Shuichi there as long as he had a ride to school in the morning.

And that was the way it had been for the month. One or the other, usually Shuichi, would sneak over to the other's house every night and curl up with each other and both chibis would sleep contentedly in each other's arms. For some reason Shuichi really seemed to enjoy staying in Kagome's jungle room and Kagome didn't care; she was just glad that he stayed with her every night. Yusuke was there about half the time, as he would also sneak away from his mother, which wasn't that hard to do considering she was drunk must of the time or suffering from a hangover.

After the first night, Yusuke had tried to act tough and say it was babyish to sleep together, but sure enough the next night Yusuke appeared right after Shuichi. Over the past month the friends had only grown increasingly closer, as they did everything and went everywhere together. Each morning Kagome and Shuichi would wake up, take a shower and then walk to Yusuke's house, if he wasn't already with them. Then they would laughingly play a trick on the sleeping Yusuke to wake him up, thus ensuing a chase all the way to school.

School had also turned out to be a rather bizarre and fun experience for all three. Yusuke ended up being quite the trouble maker, no surprise there, and Kagome was usually found right along with him. Shuichi almost never participated in any pranks, claiming that it was wrong. But that didn't stop him from covering for the two. They had formed a tight-knit friendship, each bringing in their own area of friendship. Shuichi was the sweet one and the brains of the group. It was he that came up with most of their tricks in the morning to wake Yusuke up. Kagome was the sly one, always looking for some kind of adventure, as she was just as smart as Shuichi, and got bored quite easily. Yusuke was the punk of the group, as well as the toughest. At the age of five, he was already starting fights almost everyday. He was also deeply protective of both his friends. He yelled at one kid for picking on Shuichi and calling him a nerd, and he almost punched out Kuwabara when he said something stupid about girls to Kagome; that was until Kagome beat him to it.

And so, here we are on this lovely Saturday morning as Kagome's mom tried everything she could to rouse the sleeping chibis. Kagome and Shuichi had decided they wanted to go on a picnic. Yusuke had proclaimed that a picnic was a stupid idea, but said he would come to 'laugh' at their stupid idea. Sighing, Ani knew it was time for her secret weapon and thus sent him in.

The figure walked slowly into the room, and crouched in a ready position to pounce as a sleeping Kagome and Shuichi lay unawares; or did they? Winking at Shuichi, she drew the covers further over their heads and waited for the precise moment of attack. Waiting....waiting....waiting....ah, there it was! Right as the attacker jumped, both Shuichi and Kagome sprang apart as Yusuke missed and flopped hard on to the mattress. "Get him!" Kagome cried before pouncing on Yusuke and thwacking his head with her pillow. Shuichi joined in a moment later and also began pelting Yusuke.

Kagome shrieked as Yusuke managed to duck at the last second and Kagome's pillow headed straight for Shuichi's head. For a moment all chibis froze, before Kagome began cracking up at the look on Shuichi's face, and a moment later Yusuke joined.

"Oh, you think that's funny do ya'?" Shuichi asked. "Well, take a bite of this!" He launched an attack at Kagome and hit her square in the forehead. She giggled again as the pillow fight turned into a full scale war, which eventually had her whole room covered in feathers and dust. They were having so much fun they didn't even notice as Ani stepped in the room and again, her eyes wide at the state of Kagome's room. She was about to reprimand then, but stopped and simply couldn't. It had been a long time since Kagome had truly been happy and here she was with two best friends who cared for her as much as she cared for them.

When the door closed upon her leaving again, Kagome heard the sound and sat up on her bed breathing heavily. Her hair was in disarray, her night clothes bunched around her body. Shuichi sat up a moment later as his head popped up from the ground upon where he'd fallen after being clobbered by a joint attack from Kagome and Yusuke. Kagome and Shuichi searched for Yusuke and found him lying under a large pile of sheets, swearing profusely as Kagome was sitting on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," she giggled before climbing off. "Anyway, what are you doing here so early?"

"Well, you two losers decided to have a crummy picnic today, though I don't see why. So, I decided to come along and laugh at your stupid idea," Yusuke proclaimed as Kagome and Shuichi exchanged amused glances.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Kagome said brightly. "Let me get dressed. Fox, you should probably get home and take a shower too." Over the past month, Kagome had taken to calling him Fox all the time until eventually even Yusuke began calling him that. Shuichi had gradually gotten used to it and accepted it. Though if anyone outside their little group dared say it, he hated it.

"Yeah, Fox, better do as your master says," Yusuke said tauntingly.

"Hardy har har," Shuichi said dryly. He smiled at Kagome before jumping up and standing on top of her window sill. "Bye, Vixen, see ya' in a few." Kagome smirked back watching as her best friend climbed down the tree and raced across the street towards his house. Shuichi had taken to calling Kagome Vixen in retaliation of his nickname and she'd never once protested.

"I'll be right back, Yusuke," Kagome said before racing off to the shower. When she came out she was dressed in a little green sun dress and black shoes. Her black hair was held back by a black headband and the rest of her hair was hanging low to her waist. Her blue eyes were shining excitedly as she grabbed Yusuke's hand and ran down the stairs, stopping only to grab the basket her mother left, and heading outside to wait for Shuichi.

They hadn't waited for more than five minutes when Shuichi appeared. He was dressed in blue jeans and a jade green shirt. His red hair was handing loose (like it does in the show, only on a mini-Kurama) over his shoulders and his green eyes were twinkling merrily.

"Hello again," he greeted them, before offering to carry the picnic basket. Kagome let him and then took his hand in hers, while grabbing Yusuke's other hand and the three friends were off to the park. Once there Kagome found a nice tree to sit in and helped both Shuichi and Yusuke climb into it. They spread out on a wide branch sitting sideways next to each other, and opened the food.

"Mmm," Yusuke murmured, chomping on his Turkey Sub. "Kagome, I swear your mom is the best. She makes the best food."

"I have to agree with you, Yusuke," Shuichi agreed as he licked mustard from his fingers.

Kagome merely smiled in contentment at her two friends. She was staring for a few minutes, when she finally realized why she really wanted to have a picnic that day. She wanted to tell them about herself and what she was. So far, she had said very little about her life as a youkai and they'd spoken even less about Shuichi's situation. But now, knowing she could trust them, more than anything she wanted them to know.

"Hey, guys," Kagome started. At the nervous tone in her voice both Yusuke and Shuichi exchanged glances and looked up worriedly.

"What's wrong, Vixen?" Shuichi asked. Kagome almost melted at that name. She didn't know what it was, but she loved the way Shuichi called her vixen.

"Well, it's just, there are some things I should probably tell you about myself. I know I should have told you awhile ago and at one point I'm sure I did, but now I really think you should know-." Kagome would have babbled more, had Yusuke not taken her arm.

"Hey, Kag's calm down, whatever it is, you can tell us. I promise we won't get met," he said.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears at her thoughtful friends. "It's just, well, I don't know how to tell you this but, well here goes....I'm a demon."

She was expecting them to laugh, cry, run away from her, anything but what happened next. Instead they smiled. "Kagome, you told me that on the first day of school, don't you remember?" Yusuke finally asked.

Kagome could only gape. "Well, yeah, it's just that you guys never brought it up afterwards. I thought maybe you didn't believe me or you thought I was joking."

"Well," Shuichi looked thoughtful. "As for being crazy, we already know you are," he said jokingly as she giggled slightly before mock hitting his arm. "Other than that, well to be honest you've never really acted human. You don't make it a secret that you find most humans a nuisance and there have been times where we've both heard you say some things that sound odd."

"Oh," Kagome didn't know what to say. Was it possible she'd been fretting over nothing? "I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." She looked quite saddened and Shuichi reached over and lifted her chin.

"Hey, you're our best friend, Kag, we'd never leave you," he stated honestly.

Kagome smiled again as Yusuke commented, "I think it's totally cool you're a demon. Do you have any powers? Where do you come from? Can you show us?" Yusuke began firing questions one right after the other causing Kagome to laugh freely and Shuichi joined in after.

All afternoon Kagome told the boys all about Makai and how she'd grown up. They were both surprised to learn she was the equivalent of 50 in demons years and that her father had been killed by someone and that was why they were here in Ningen-kai. For some reason, Kagome noted, Shuichi began to withdraw into himself during their talk and only commented on a few things.

Suddenly the sounds of a piercing scream rang through the park and Kagome immediately jumped down, followed by Shuichi and Yusuke. Kagome spotted the problem as a little girl about their age was on the ground bracing herself as another kid was about to kick her. Yusuke became angry and rushed over and instantly punched the boy in the nose.

"Hey, what was that for?" The kid demanded.

"That was for picking on innocent girls who can't defend themselves," Yusuke said roughly as Kagome helped the little girl sit up, who was looking on in wide-eyes wonder.

"And if you don't want to see more of where that came from, I suggest you get out of here and never bother anyone again," Yusuke demanded. He held up his fist threateningly as the older boy backed down and ran away.

Yusuke turned around and found Shuichi and Kagome tending to the girl's knee, which looked like it had been skinned. "Is she all right?" Yusuke asked, kneeling down beside all three.

"I-I'm fine," the girl whispered. "Who are you guys?"

"Well, I'm Kagome, this over here is Shuichi, and the kid who just defended your honor, is Yusuke. Are sure you're okay?" She asked repeating her question.

"Yes, I'm all right," the girl replied. "I'm Keiko."

"It's nice to meet you," Shuichi replied kindly helping her stay steady as she wavered slightly on her feet. Kagome noticed Keiko blush lightly but decided not to say anything.

"So, where are you from?" Kagome asked. "Are you in Kindergarten too?"

"Yeah, I just moved here. I'm starting on Monday," Keiko replied. "I can't wait either. I love learning how to read and write."

"Feh, you actually like that crap?" Yusuke asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Keiko's eyes flashed with anger. "It's not crap! I bet you're just stupid."

"Oi! You're calling me stupid after I just saved you from that kid?" Yusuke demanded stepping closer and getting in her face. Shuichi and Kagome stepped back and watched the fire works.

"Why do I get the feeling, we're about to get a new addition to our little ensemble?" Kagome muttered to Shuichi as they sat back and watched Keiko and Yusuke went head to head, Yusuke flinging insults, and Keiko flinging fists.

Shuichi chuckled as he turned and looked at Kagome. She caught his amused glance and smiled back. "Come on," Kagome said after a moment holding out her hand. "This looks like it could take awhile. Let's go clean up our stuff."

"Okay," Shuichi took her outstretched hand and both friends made their way to the picnic basket which had been tossed aside after jumping hastily from the tree. In the background you could see a screaming Keiko chasing a laughing Yusuke as Shuichi and Kagome began the tedious cleanup duties; ah, life was good.

* * *

Okay, I know I said I probably wouldn't be having Yusuke and Keiko as a couple and that still stands, but I did have to introduce her. I've finally decided what her role is going to be. Eventually she will play a major role in the relationship between Shuichi and Kagome; whether it is good or bad I cannot say. She may be with Yusuke at first, she may not. But I realize I couldn't automatically introduce her the way I want her to eventually end up. She had to be sweet and still have that temper. So if anyone is confused, as you most likely are, just be patient and you'll see what I have planned for Keiko. Anyway, thanks to those of you who reviewed. And to whomever asked me to be in this fic, well I guess you can be. But here are some stipulations. You send me the name you want the character to be, but I make up the demon form, abilities, and temperament, because I plan for Yusuke to eventually end up with a demon mate. So, review and tell me what you want to be called and I'll add you in.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	6. One Year Later

Hey guys! I'm back! Well I was never really gone in the first place....or maybe I always have been? Oh, whatever. Anyway, I'm finally updating and if you've been on lately you'd know I've been trying to update all my fics, at least the ones that haven't been updated recently or newly written. Anway this chapter is about a year after Kagome meets Shuichi and Yusuke. Some of you have been complaining about wanting them to grow up faster and I'm sorry it is taking so long but I'm having fun with them as chibis. And incidentally I did say this was about them growing up together, not meeting one day when they're five and then skipping twn years. I want them to have a solid friendship and that is why it is taking so long! Anyway, that is all for now! Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

One year later

"Hey, Kagome, can we talk?" A soft, gentlevoice whispered.

Kagome opened her bleary eyes to view her regular bed fellow of the last year. Shuichi Minaminolay sitting up slightly against her head board with a serious contemplative look on his face, one which shouldn't have been present on one so young. Kagome immediately became worried that something was wrong. Shuichi hadn't been so depressed or thoughfulsince the first few days of their early friendship.

Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and then turned her wide blue orbs onto his face, searching it for what ever could be ailing him. But with Shuichi, most times it was hard to tell because he his so much. "Yeah, Fox, what's up? Is something the matter?" she whispered.

"Do you remember last year when I passed out after seeing your room?" He asked seriously, not looking at her, eyes never blinking, staring ahead as if in a trance.

Kagome's eyes widened and she stiffened. What brought this on? Never before had Shuichi brought up his experience, even after Kagome had told him the truth about what she was and that there really were demons in exhistence. She wondered why he would choose now to bring it up. It just have been bothering him for a long time. "Yes?" she asked timidly. "I remember. Fox, what's the matter?" she asked again.

"I think something's wrong with me," came Shuichi's blunt statement.

"What do you mean?" Kagome took his hand into her own and rubbed it soothingly. "Whatever it is, you can tell me," she assured him. She crept towards him until she was kneeling right by his side.

"Well," Shuichi began but stopped. He could feel her gentle eyes searching his face, but for the life of him he didn't know how to talk about this. He didn't know how to explain to her what he had been seeing, hearing, tasting, experiencing. Far off places, exotic animals and birds he'd never known existed. One part of him wondered if she would think him crazy? The other part, a much darker part, wondered if she already knew.

"I've been having these strange…dreams, I guess you could call them. Only they seem more…."

"Real?" Kagome finished, understanding where this was going. She understood a little bit. It seemed Shuichi was finally coming into his power. The demon in him was slowly taking control.

"Yes," he whispered looking down. Kagome took a minute to get her thoughts straight, before glancing back at him. Maybe it was time she told him what he was. The only problem was, would he be mad at her when he found out the truth? Would he think she betrayed him by not telling him immediately that first day?

Taking a deep breath and another long look at his slouched frame and upset eyes, she knew it was time. "Shuichi," she started. He remained staring at his lap. "Shuichi look at me, I think there's something you should know." His head shot up and he stared into her eyes. "Shuichi I don't know how to tell you this, but, you're…not human, well not technically. I mean you are human, but you're not, um, oh how do I explain this?"

She stopped her rambling when she realized Shuichi had his head bowed and he was….shaking…with laughter? Kagome became frantic as Shuichi began laughing so hard he was crying. The laughing in turn evolved into large wails of tears, as he finally let go all that he had been holding back since realizing there was something different about him. "Shuichi, I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, I-."

"Then you knew," he suddenly interrupted her, his eyes imploring her to explain.

"Well, I-."

"You knew and you didn't tell me," he accused almost harshly.

"Yes, but I only wanted to-."

"How could you not tell me something like this? I don't even know what I am and yet you've known for a whole year? All this time," Shuichi choked back tears. "All this time I thought I was going insane. That voice; oh kami his voice haunts me."

Kagome was shocked and before she knew it, she was crying too. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Fox. I wanted to wait until you brought it up. I always wanted you to know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she cried. Kagome turned from him and buried her head in her pillow and began balling. She stayed that way until she felt a tentative hand brush against her face. She turned over and met Shuichi's own tear-stained face which mirrored her own. Without a word he opened his arms and she fell into his embrace and the two chibis cried for a good hour in each other's comforting arms until they both had no more tears to shed.

Kagome lay there an hour later, Shuichi brushing her hair lightly as the last few vestiges of tears left her face, only to leave trails upon their wake.

"Fox?" she whispered tiredly.

"Yes, Kagome?" he whispered back.

"Are…you mad at me?" she asked tentatively.

He sighed and pulled her tighter against his little body. "No, it's not that. I'm just…scared and confused. I want to know what's going on. I feel different somehow. I've always felt different from other people….but now I feel it almost every day."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I just thought it would be best not to talk about it until you were ready," she apologize.

"It's okay."

They lay there for awhile until Kagome slowly came to a realization. "Wait, you said a voice talks to you?" she asked suddenly.

Shuichi sighed, again before answering. "Yes. At first it was just little things, stray comments and glimpses of someone I could never really see clearly. And then over the past year, he's grown…stronger."

"Hmm," Kagome murmured. "I've never heard of that happening before. I mean, I knew you were a demon, but that you were human also. At first I thought you might be a hanyou, a half-breed, but your aura is clearly demon. It's like your soul is demon, yet stuck in the body of a ningen."

"So what do you suggest I do?" he asked.

"Well, Fox, to be honest, have you ever really listened to whatever he was saying?" When he met her eyes she explain, "I mean, when you first started hearing him, you blocked him out right; you wouldn't allow him to explain, only forcing yourself to think you were imagining it?"

He looked a bit sheepish when nodding.

"Well, I think that maybe it's time you started listening. He's obviously beentrying to tell you something and up till now you've not done very well in that department." Kagome frowned before saying, "Jee, Fox, for someone so smart in the brains, you sure can act rather dumb."

"Hey," he protested half-heartedly before chuckling.

Suddenly she shot up in bed, startling Shuichi. "Hey wait, I think I know a way of helping you figure this all out."

For a moment Shuichi's hand stilled and he glanced down at her, curiosity in his eyes. "How?" he asked.

"Well, I am a demon, I do have some powers, you know," she stated haughtily causing him to chuckle a little bit. "And two of them happen to be telekinesis and telepathy."

"So how can that help?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, if you agree to it, and you might not because it's kind of risky, but after you fall asleep, I can go into your mind."

"How is that going to help?"

"Well, to be honest I'm not sure it can, but you did say that when you dream, you dream of strange things, things you've never seen here before, right? And if I had to make a guess, you've probably also seen whoever is doing this to you."

"I guess…"

"So, maybe I can look around and see what you're dreaming about. Maybe even catch a glimpse of the voice you say you're hearing," she finished. Shuichi lay there, a small contemplative frown on his little chibi features. Finally he looked up and slowly nodded.

"Okay, I am willing to let you try it. I want to know who and what is causing this," he decided.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "It can be pretty risky; going into another's person's mind isn't exactly a walk in the park. It's very tiring and energy draining."

His eyes snapped to hers a dangerous gleam in his emerald eyes. "Will you get hurt?"

She smiled gently. "No, not really. I'll just need some time to rest because it takes a lot of my energy to do it," she assured him.

"Then let's go for it and see what happens," he concluded.

"All right." Kagome sat there, watching over Shuichi as his breathing evened out and he fell into a light sleep. She began whispering softly to him so he would go into an even deeper sleep so he would be in a state where she could enter his mind. She knew it was risky, but if it worked, maybe Shuichi could finally know what he was and be happy. When she was satisfied that he was totally under, Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her body to fall into a light trance. First she lay flat on her back and steadied her breathing until it was the same pattern as his. Next she expanded her energy until it matched perfectly with Shuichi's. And, as she fell into her light trance, Kagome smiled as she felt her mind stretch and reach out for an opening in Shuichi's brain waves. There it was, her mind tapped it gently and within second she was standing in complete white.

* * *

When Shuichi opened his eyes again,he was not in Kagome's room. Instead, like all his dreams started out, he was standing in a blank room, surrounded by white walls. But Shuichi knew it would only take a matter ofmoments before the scene would shift, and sure enough when he blinked again, he found himself standing in a jungle area complete with wild flowers and strange exotic sounds.

Hearing a gasp behind him, Shuichi swung around and came face to face with a strange small demon. "Home," the demon gasped. "I'm home."

"Who are you?" Shuichi demanded. The girl swung her gaze to his, her hairswinging out of her face,and got an impish look in her eye.

"What you don't recognize me?" she asked. Shuichi took a closer look. Her hair was gold with silver and iridescent blue highlights. She had golden ears with ice blue tips and a gold tail, also tipped in ice blue. Her face was flawless and her eyelashes framed silver-blue eyes, which right now were sparkled with mischief; a look Shuichi was sure he recognized.

"Kagome," he finally gasped in realization.

She looked down at herself and began giggling. "Yep, it's me, pretty nifty, huh?" she asked drawing closer. Shuichi's eyes widened. Well, there was the proof plain and simple. I mean he knew she was a demon, but he'd never really pondered what she really looked like. In the time that he'd known her she'd never once showed him or Yusuke her demon form.

"You look pretty," he whispered in awe.

She blushed slightly. "If you're wondering why I look like this, it's because my mind only knows and identifies with my true form. Therefore, when my brain aligned with yours, it allowed you to see me; the real me."

"Pretty smart aren't you, little one," A deep, male voice interrupted startling them both. Kagome and Shuichi jumped around and came face to face with the face that had beenhaunting Shuichi. He was sitting high up on a branch staring down at them, his eyes cold as they continued to observe the two chibis. Behind Shuichi, Kagome gasped. A silver kitsune? She swung her gaze to Shuichi searchingly. Was that what Shuichi was?

"You're a silver," she gasped, glancing back at the older male.

The older kitsune cast his eye off Shuichi and on to her, as Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, although words failed him at the moment.

"Yes," he answered. "You are quite strong, little one, to be able to already go into a person's mind." She blushed slightly at the praise. You're a golden, aren't you? You've very rare."

Kagome blushed again.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked when he could finally speak again. "Are you the one that's been haunting me?"

The silver kitsune's lips curled into a deadly smirk. "Well, now I wouldn't call it haunting, per say. There's a little more to it than that."

"Please," Came Kagome's voice. "Will you please tell us who you are and why you currently inhabit Shuichi's body?"

The demon sighed, before jumping down and landing in front of the two chibis. "I suppose it is time, though I assure you it will take a while. Though, are you sure your mind can handle it?" he asked Kagome.

She smiled, though sweat was beginning to fell down her cheek. "Yeah, I can hold out longer. It's just been a while since I've been able to use any of my powers. It takes a little getting used to."

"Are you sure?" Shuichi asked, concernedly. He crossed over to his friend and flited a hand to her flushed cheek. She nodded and smiled reassuringly. Shuichi dropped his hand and turned to the silver who had been staring in interest at the two as he'd caught their interaction.

The demon nodded and then turned his eyes to Shuichi. "Let's start with what I am and who I was, and then we'll move on to what you are and why I've been frequenting your dreams."

Shuichi looked about to pop a question, when Kagome laid a hand on his arm. Shuichi automatically closed his mouth and smiled at Kagome. The demon glanced curiously between the two but didn't say anything about it.

"Anyway, as your friend pointed out, I am a silver kitsune. My name is Yoko Kurama and I was-."

He was interrupted by Kagome. "Yoko Kurama?!" she squealed. "I've heard of you before."

"What do you mean?" Shuichi raised an eyebrow glancing questioningly between the cold demon and golden kitsune.

Kagome had little hearts in her eyes, which Yoko found quite humorous. "Hell ya', he is! He's known throughout all of Makai as being a fearsome bandit. It's said that he can get into any place and out of any trap. But," Kagome frowned in thought. "All the stories say you died a couple years ago. Even I heard about it from some neighboring demons. How are you here now?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you've heard of me," Yoko remarked. "And most of what you said was true. I was, and still am let me remind you, a bandit, but about me dying, well, here is where Shuichi comes in. It is true that on my last raid I was attacked and mortally wounded, only I hadn't planned to die just yet. So as a lay fatally wounded, I decided I would force my soul out of my body and find a body I could inhabit until I was strong enough to leave. So, I did exactly that and fled to the human world where I landed in a mother's," Yoko raised an eyebrow in Shuichi's direction, "your mother's, womb or I guess our mother's."

Shuichi and Kagome sat in silence as Shuichi tried to take in what he was hearing. "So, what does this mean?" he finally asked.

But Kagome knew what it meant. She'd heard of this thing back in the Makai from other kitsunes. She never thought it possible, but here was the living proof. She exchanged glances with Yoko as she realized the enormity she was about to bestow on her best friend. "I think what Yoko means is, when he entered your mother's body, he melded his soul with yours. Essentially, he is you, you are he. You are Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino."

Shuichi gaped at his best friend before turning and gaping at Yoko. For a long while he didn't know what to say. He'd just basically found out he was the combined souls of a human and a demon. "So what-what does this mean?" he finally asked.

Kagome and Shuichi turned to stare questioningly."Well that's partly true," Yoko mused. "But you see, he is in fact still Shuichi Minamino, so far I have been unsuccessful in fully emerging my soul with his."

"Is that why he's only beginning now to regain any memories?" Kagome asked suddenly.

Yoko smirked. "Yes, that is correct." He grimaced at Shuichi. "This one's soul was so strong at birth that I had to slowly by my time as his soul still hasn't fully accepted me."

"What will happen to me if I allow my sould to combine with yours?" Shuichi asked. "Will I die?" He looked a little scared and truthfully Kagome was a little afraid of that prospect too.

"No you will not die,however once the merger is complete you willeventually gain all my powers, all my strengths, and all my knowledge," Yoko stated. "I was eventually planning to leave your body after I got strong enough, but have since decided I like it here."

"Well, what if I didn't like you here?" Shuichi demanded. "What if I wanted you gone?"

Yoko chuckled coldly. "It's too late now, Fox, I've been in your body for too long. No matter how your soul resists mine is still stronger. You took so long to even begin to acknowledge the truth. That's why-."

"That's why I've been seeing all those images," Shuichi gasped. "They're not coming from you, they're coming from me."

"Yes, but I've been controlling them. Eventually, over time, you will gain more memories of my life, but this is something that will take a longer time for you to accept. So far, you haven't accepted me and if I wasn't as strong as I was, your soul would have immediately forced mine out as soon as it detected my presence in your mother's womb."

They were both cut out of their discussion from Kagome who had been patiently listening to Yoko's story. "Wow!" she gasped. "I had no idea you were a silver kitsune, Fox." Kagome was postively glowing with wonderment as she gazed at her best friend.

And suddenly Shuichi found this extremely funny for some reason and just about fell over laughing at his best friend. Yoko stared in amusement as Kagome mock-glared at her best friend who was suddenly found himself suspended six feet in the air. Shuichi stopped laughing and started struggling as he looked for the culprite. His first guess was Yoko, since he looked pretty powerful, but when Shuichi looked at him, Yoko merely smirked andnodded to Kagome. Shuichi met her eyes and noticed her eyes were turning the color of sunset.

"Kagome!" he cried realizing it was her.

"Yes, Fox?" she asked sweetly.

"Get me down from here."

She sighed, before smirking. "Get yourself down. You're a kitsune, you have powers….use them."

Realising what Kagome as doing Yoko smirked in amusement as Kagome began taunting Shuichi into using his own powers.

"I don't know how." And then strangely, he did as Yoko allowed a little bit more of his soul to merge with Shuichi's. Kagome gasped as a vine came from out of nowhere and grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up so she was nose to nose with Shuichi.

Shuichi had a look of amazement on his face while Kagome struggled with the vine, before realizing what he'd done. "Fox, you did it!" she cried momentraily forgetting he had her trapped..

"But, what did I do?" Shuichi asked glancing curiously at the vines.

"You manipulated the vine by using your energy when I opened up the channel which allowed you access," Yoko interrupted. "You see, silver kitsunes have the power to manipulate plants."

Shuichi looked amazed with himself as he stared at his hands. He found himself on the ground as Kagome used her own powers to cut through Shuichi's vines and let herself down. And then she was running to him and giving him a huge hug, which caused both chibis to go tumbling over.

"That's amazing, Shuichi! You're going to be so strong one day!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Suddenly she swooned, realizing that her time was almost up. She sat up quickly and looked to Yoko who seemed to realize her dilemma. "So what happens now?" Kagome asked him. "Will you fully merge with him now?"

"It's up to him," Yoko nodded to Shuichi. "He has to accept me first."

Shuichi seemed to be quite thoughtful as he stared hard at the silver kitsune. "I don't know. Will it hurt?"

Yoko shook his head. "No, when you wake up in the morning you will have all my knowledge and background. However you will have to get training if you want to be able to actually use your power."

"How do I get that?" Shuichi asked.

"She can help you," Yoko nodded this time to Kagome who grinned, happy at the prospect of training Shuichi.

"But how, I thought you were silver. She's gold, so she's got different powers, right?"

"That's true," Kagome admitted. "But I can help you develop your spiritual power. After you've mastered that, you will have to use all your knowledge left from Yoko to help you manipulate plants."

"Oh," Shuichi murmured. He seemed to be thinking again.

Meanwhile Kagome was beginning to sweat anymore and she felt her mind getting very fuzzy. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer. Her last vision was of Shuichi finally looking up and into the eyes of Yoko, before slowing nodding his consent.

When Kagome woke up the next morning she awoke to fine Shuichi casually snoring beside her; his aura much stronger than it was the night before. He hadn't changed any, his appearance anyway, but she could definately feel the difference in his energy. She continued to watch him as his breathing inhanced and he opened his eyes. He stared blackly around for a few minutes before turning to her. She smiled gently at him as he returned it. "How do you feel?" Kagome whispered to him.

"Actually...I feel great." He stuck out his hand. "I'm Kurama, pleased to meet you."

Kagome stared and stared before the realization set in. Shuichi Minamino had become Yoko Kurama....and she knew he would never be Shuichi Minamino again. The demon in him was so strong now. He really was Kurama.

Nevertheless, Kagome held out her hand and shookhis anyway. Although he was now demonized he still remembered her and Yusuke. That hadn't changed, she knew that, however now there was a new side to her friend, one she knew would take some getting used to. Finally she grinned at him. "Fox, I think we've got some work to do." Their hands latched and in that instant Kagome and Kurama knew that something had changed, something that wouldn't come into play for many years to come.

* * *

Okay, so what'd ya'll think? It was pretty long wasn't it? Was it satisfying enough? Anyway, the next chapter Kagome, Yusuke, and the newly reborn Kurama will be 12 years old and will receive some shocking news. At least they won't be 5 anymore, so give me a break people. Don't worry. They will be grown up the chapter after next. So just be patient. All good things come to those who wait. Anyway, somebody asked me about the age thing. When I said Kagome was 50 and really five in humans years. Well, lets just say that Makai's time moves slower and so that in the ningenkai Kagome grows faster because time is shorter. Am I confusing you people? Oh well, it's my story and that's the way its going to be. So, please read and review. I love you all.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	7. Pain of Seperated Hearts

Yep! I"m back! Aren't you excited? I would be if I were you. Anyway since I'm back into the writing groove again I got some great thoughts about writing this chapter. I had intended on making it more light hearted, but I think you'll be pleased about the way this chapter is written. By the way I should tell you now that this chapter is a bit sad, but do not fear for all will be well. You didn't think I could write this story without throwing in other obstacles. Anyway sorry for my long absence but here it is. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Pain of Separated Hearts

A young boy appearing about 11 or 12 in age sat up late at night, eyes staring hopelessly and lost into the black night, lit only by the shadow of the moon and the stars in the sky. It was about 12:30 that night and Kurama couldn't seem to fall into slumber as there seemed to be too many turbulent thoughts racing through his ever-thinking mind. Beside him and curled into his taller, yet not altogether fully developed, body was his best friend Kagome with her head resting gently against his shoulder and one hand draped across his naked belly. Her nails seemed to subconsciously draw across his expanding six-pack, causing the developing muscles to swell and twitch with the ticklish feeling her touch created. But his current state of undress was not the reason he was awake.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eyes, Kurama turned to see Yusuke on Kagome's other side, snoring a bit too loudly, but the sound did not perturb Kurama in the least. He had long since gotten used to Yusuke's company whilst sleeping and figured he could sleep through anything if he ever lowered his defenses enough. Yusuke was currently resting on his stomach, head turned the opposite way, yet he slept with one arm across Kagome's waist, holding her just as tight as she was holding onto Kurama. The two friends were sleeping soundly, a fact that right now Kurama envied.

_Kami, how am I going to tell them?_ He knew both of his friends would be deeply saddened by what he had to tell them, but he also knew there was no way around the truth. He was leaving; moving half across the city and there was no telling if he would ever see them again. The female in his arms whimpered slightly as if sending his pain and moved closer to his side. Feeling Kagome's arms tighten around his waist, he allowed himself to relax just enough for her to fall back into deep sleep.

Sighing he turned slightly and wrapped his best friend more tightly in his grasp. For a long while he just sat and stared at her, calmly running his hands through her glorious hair. She had grown so beautiful these last couple of years that Kurama wondered why he'd never taken the time to notice before. She certainly was a sight to see nowadays and Kurama was sure that by the time she had finished growing she would be a gorgeous creature; a creature he knew he would have a hard time letting go of when the time came. Depression seemed to fall like a weight on his shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her forehead, trying to draw strength from one of the only two people to ever make him feel whole and at peace with himself.

_It isn't fair, _Kurama thought, brushing a hand down her soft cheek watching as she tilted her head into the gentle caresses. _When it appears I have finally begun to settle, mother tells me we're moving. Kagome's going to be devastated…and I promised her I'd never make her cry. And Yusuke…_

Kurama's eyes shifted to his other best friend; his male best friend. Even after all these years Yusuke still hadn't lost that edge that made him seem slightly rougher than most kids his age. His mother had become a raging alcoholic in the last couple of years and Kurama knew from personal experience that Yusuke felt helpless to aid her. At school Yusuke had become something fierce; a force to be reckoned with. He could take on any teacher and face down any consequence without feeling an ounce of regret.

Yet, only Kurama and Kagome ever got to see the other side of Yusuke; the one that only best friends were enabled to see.

Yusuke truly was a kind individual, but Kurama would never let him know as Yusuke would surely deny that fact to his grave. Yusuke had an overall pessimistic view of life and hated how the world was these days. He took joy in beating up punks who's only joy in life was bringing pain to others. He was also smart; smarter than anyone ever gave him credit for with a wisdom that seemed unnatural in one so young.

Kurama let the smile light cross his face, thinking about the many splendors of his two friends and how their friendship grew and expanded each and every day. Keiko was a friend of theirs also, appearing that she had some kind of crush on Yusuke. Kagome always told Kurama she thought other wise, but Kurama had seen the looks Keiko cast at his friend when she thought he wasn't looking.

"Kurama?" A voice questioned quietly causing him to jump slightly and drawing him forth out of his thoughts. He shifted his head down and instantly his eyes met and clashed with Kagome's gentle understanding ones.

"What is it, Kagome?" he whispered back, smiling happily when she sighed and burrowed deeper into his side. He had to hold back the shiver as her warm breath passed over his skin like a warm breeze. For some reason, lately some of the things that he had grown used to over the years had been causing him to look at his best friend in a slightly different light. Kurama was no fool and knew that somewhere deep inside his mind, thate had some type of feelings for her; feelings that had nothing to do with friendship. It didn't help that ever since joining with Yoko, he always had the urge to be around her, even more so than before. He was a kitsune and so thrived on any type of physical contact and as it was Kagome's body fit so perfectly against his own that it just seemed to send jitters coursing through his body. He knew he was falling fast. He just wondered how far he had already fallen.

"Are you all right?" She asked, sleepily relishing in the touch and feel of her best friend. She just loved being in Kurama's embrace. He always had the ability to make her feel invincible whenever she was in his arms; like she could conquer the world. "You've been awake for while….is there something bothering you?"

Kurama sighed wondering if now would be a good time to tell her. Her birthday was in two days and he really didn't want to spoil the beginning of another year of life, by making her unhappy. So he settled for a half truth. "Mother got a new job," he stated quietly making it seem like he was truly happy for her; and he was, he just wasn't happy for himself.

Kagome's head jolted up the look at him in happiness. "That's wonderful, Kurama. You must be happy for her. She's been looking for a new job for such a long time; I was beginning to give up hope."

"Yes, it is good news and I am proud of her."

"What's all the fuss about over there? Can't a guy catch a few hours of sleep without you two yakking away?" Yusuke murmured from behind Kagome. Kagome purred happily when Yusuke pulled himself closer to her for warmth and Kurama wrapped his arms more securely around her small body. Kami how she loved her two best friends. She didn't know what she would do without them.

"It's nothing, Yusuke, you can go back to sleep now," Kagome whispered to him soothingly. When he didn't reply both Kurama and Kagome looked behind her, noticing that Yusuke had done just that without bothering to reply. They exchanged glances and Kagome began giggling burying her head into Kurama's chest so as not to reawaken the sleeping boy. She found herself surrendering to Kurama's warmth and falling back into pleasant dreams.

"Kagome," he suddenly whispered and Kagome shifted slightly against him.

"Hm," she murmured in askance.

"Promise me something, Kagome," He whispered in her ear. Her eyes flew open at the seriousness in his voice, wondering why he seemed so melancholy tonight.

"Yes, Kurama, I'll promise you anything," she replied lifting her hand and tracing his gentle-sloping cheek bones. His eyes met and held hers for the longest time before he leaned in slightly and kissed her. Not a slight against her forehead or cheek, but a real kiss; one which echoed of trust and curiosity and more importantly…love. Kurama never deepened the kiss or tried to take it further, but instead pulled away watching as Kagome's eyes reopened and a light blush blew over her face.

He watched as she raised a hand to her lips and touched them gently. Her first kiss; her best friend had given her, her first kiss. And what a wonderful kiss it was.

"Kurama, wha-." She was cut off by his gentle words.

"Just promise me that whatever happens, you'll be with me forever."

Kagome's eyes softened and filled with adoration and if he wasn't mistaken, some tears. She gazed into the pure emerald orbs of his knowing that she would never tire of looking into them. "Kurama," she suddenly murmured before lifting her head and brushing her lips against his own before drawing away just as he had done earlier. "For you, I'll promise eternity."

Kurama smiled gently and tucked her against his side, wondering how in the span of a night he went from looking at her as his best friend; but as his soul mate.

The two kitsunes finally settled down enough to fall into a comforting sleep, Kurama comforted by Kagome's words and Kagome comforted by Kurama's presence and the hard press of Yusuke's body against her back. Her last thought were _this is my home. This is where I belong.

* * *

_

Two days later Kagome turned 12 and Kurama and Yusuke held a small party in her honor. The only ones present were Keiko, Kagome's mom, Kurama's mom, and surprisingly enough, Yusuke's mom. Kagome received two heart necklaces from both guys, bringing tears to her eyes.

Two days after that Kurama informed both Yusuke and Kagome about his mother's decision to accept a teaching position clear across Tokyo.

As he figured Yusuke and Kagome was devastated at the news, none more so than Kagome. For in the span of a few days she had begun looking at her best friend in a new light. She was sure that had time allowed, they would have fallen in love. But now…there would be no time. Because three days after the dreaded truth Kurama moved. And after a tearful goodbye and a promise of staying in touch, both knowing that it would be a very long time before all three saw each other again, Kagome and Yusuke were left standing alone as they watched their best friend drive out of their lives.

After his departure Kagome stood out in his drive way, staring listlessly down the street, somewhere inside hoping that this was all a dream; no a nightmare and that she would wake up safe and sound once again in her best friend's embrace.

This is how Yusuke found her. This is where Kagome finally broke down and cried buckets of tears for her lost friend. She knew that if Yusuke too had left, she would not have survived very long. She knew deep in her heart that she would forever be tied to both boys and the strain of having both lost to her would kill her very soul.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Yusuke murmured into his friend's hair as he held her close and allowed her, for once, to cry all over him. Keiko stood to the side, saddened for her friends, yet a little jealous that she'd never even begin to have the type of relationship Yusuke, Kurama, and Kagome had built; not even close.

Of course what Kagome couldn't have known and didn't for see, was her own mother informing her that they were going to live on a different shrine with their grandfather. She was thirteen and moved the same exact day as Kurama had just a year before.

After that what was left of Kagome's heart seemed to break into a million pieces as well as Yusuke's. The day she left was the last day she ever say Yusuke.

When Yusuke turned 14 he was hit by a car and died while rescuing a young boy from getting hit by a car; thus beginning his career as a Spirit Detective enabling him to meet up with Kurama again, both surprising and delighting both boys.

Kagome cried when she heard the news.

Although somewhere in her heart she still refused to believe that one of her best friend's was dead.

On Kagome's 15th birthday she was brutally torn from her world and thrust back into a world not even she recognized; a world known as the Feudal Era. It was here where she met the hanyou Inuyasha, and many other strange characters, and broke the Shikon no Tama, thus beginning her own journey of the heart.

Two years later Kagome returned through the well; broken, yet alive and victorious. She left behind a kit, three brothers and a sister, yet she knew the Feudal Era was not her place. No; her place was with Kurama and Yusuke. She would never be satisfied until she was held, safe in the arms of both boys.

Not even a week after her return through the well Kagome set about finding her lost friends, breaking into the Prince of Reikai's highly guarded vaults for any information regarding her friends and was surprised to find both Kurama and Yusuke alive and well and apparently working for Koenma.

And so now here she was, bag packed and weapons ready, as she set out for the Dark Tournament, determined to find her best friends…and protect them, whatever the cost.

* * *

Well, that's over. Come on and tell me what you think? And I'm sorry if I made it slightly more depressing but you knew I had to seperate them all some how...just so I could bring them back together. Oh yeah and another few comments. I had to throw a fluffy moment in between Kurama and Kagome just to indicate how their relationship was growing. If you'll noticed I didn't make them all over each other like I have before in my other fics. I only wanted to show the growing love developing between them. Notice that I did not say that they were already in love with each other. They are only 12, what do they know. But they do have feelings for each other; very strong ones, ones that have to develop over their lost time together. So...anyway I think that is all I really wanted to say. Hope you all liked it and stayb tuned for even more updates. I should be updating some more of my other stories for those of you who are wondering.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	8. Wishful Thinking

I'm updating again! Yay! I couldn't help it as I got a great burst of inspiration and just couldn't help adding another chapter. As you all know or you should by now is that I write purely by what comes to me. As it is I really wanted to write some more and take you to where we are now. Also thank you to everyone who has bothered to already review and let me tell you I love you all. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Some of your questions will be answered at the bottom so be sure to read it.

* * *

Chapter 8

Wishful Thinking

Kurama knew for a fact he used to be happy. He used to take joy in the finer things in life. He used to not take things for granted. So the question became; was he happy now? Sure, he had his some friends and even Yusuke was back in his life. He still had his mother, thanks to Yusuke's kindness of heart and more importantly, his life. He had Hiei, though Hiei had never come close to the bond he had shared with a certain girl all those years ago.

_Kagome_; Kami only knew how much he missed her. There wasn't a day goes by that he didn't think about his Kagome; how kind and pure she was and how much she meant to him. And as much as he wished to, he could never take away his last look of her that day his mother tore him away from her. She had been so sad and in that moment he had wanted to disobey his mother for the first time in his life and tell her that he selfishly didn't want to leave. He wanted to jump out of that car and climb back into her arms where he felt safe and loved and where nothing mattered but the two of them together. She had promised him forever and yet what had he promised her in return?

"Hey….Kurama. You okay?"

Kurama turned from the window out of which he was currently staring. Out of his peripheral vision he caught Yusuke walking up, with a curious but saddened look on his face as if he knew what or who he was thinking about.

"Yes, Yusuke….I'm fine," Kurama whispered, turning away and once again staring out his window.

Yusuke, who had just come from completing his training once again with Genkai caught the wistful look on Kurama's face, although on the outside it appeared as if Kurama was simply in deep thought. Yusuke smiled sadly and maneuvered to stand beside his best friend, he too remembering the girl who had made his younger years so much better.

"You know," Yusuke broke in. "You're not the only one who misses her."

Kurama closed his glorious forest green eyes and rested his head on the window pain. "I know Yusuke," He responded sadly. "But sometimes, I just-."

_Want her back._

The phrase rang in both of their minds as Yusuke understood perfectly. After all, he missed her just as much and had never really adjusted to being without her. Yusuke continued staring at his best friend, allowing his eyes to see things that others would have missed.

Most of the others did not know about Kagome, or that Yusuke and Kurama were once close enough to share the same bed together. Not even Hiei was privileged with this information and the only one who knew was Keiko. To this day Yusuke never knew why they never told anyone. Perhaps it was because they didn't want to share Kagome with anyone. To Yusuke she was his and Kurama's best friend; their friend and one who had promised Kurama eternity. And yes, Yusuke knew all about the promise made between the two kitsunes, as Kurama had informed him some odd years later about what was said that night. Yusuke got the feeling something else had happened, yet Kurama had never spilled that particular event. Kagome just had a way of drawing forth all of their inner demons and chasing them away when they themselves could not.

She had opened up her home, her bed, and her arms to both Kurama and Yusuke and yet expected nothing in returned. He often times missed being able to open his eyes and spot Kagome curled up next to him with Kurama right behind her, both curled together and peacefully happy. He missed the carefree days of old and the tricks that had placed on others. He missed being truly happy and he knew the only way he would completely heal was if she was around again.

He wanted his best friend back and could only speculate how Kurama coped with the loss. Yusuke was only grateful that he hadn't lost Kurama as well.

Yusuke placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and turned him around. "Look, Kurama, we'll find her again someday. I know it is hard, but for some reason I have this feeling that she is closer than we choose to believe. Now would you stop acting so depressed? You're beginning to make me think you're going soft like you used to be in kindergarten. We have a tournament to win and I don't think any of those demons are going to sit around and listen to you wine about some girl."

For a moment Kurama was stunned before a smile crept over his face. Yusuke had turned away and crossed his arms in front of his chest, acting as if he did not just say those pathetic things. "Thank you," Kurama stated, chuckling a bit and feeling much better. "So….you finished your training with Genkai?"

Yusuke scowled and rubbed his shoulders. "Yeah, I think the old hag was much harsher this time. Sometimes I really think she's out to kill me."

Kurama chuckled. "Be careful Yusuke, you don't want Kagome thinking you're going soft on her now. Instead of me going soft, maybe it's you we should be worried about."

Yusuke let out a bark of a laugh. "Oi, you take that back, fox-boy. But you're right. I don't even want to know what she'd do to me if she thought I was losing my edge. She'd probably beat me up."

"Yes…and then demand that you spar with her," Kurama concluded sending both boys into laughter.

Yusuke collapsed on the floor, leaning back against the wall, laughing gaily with his best friend. Kurama sat down next to him and joined him.

"Yusuke….just what is going on in here?" Keiko asked stepping further in the room looking between both boys. She was immediately followed by Kuwabara who was staring at both boys strangely. He had never seen Yusuke laughing so loudly before. And he had never seen Kurama look anything but serious and poised. A "hn" from Kurama's opened window alerted the others to the fire apparitions presence as well.

"It's nothing Keiko we were just talking about Kagome."

From his vantage point underneath him, Hiei could just make out Kurama's smiling face, wondering who it was that had caused him to lose his grip on his emotions. For as long as he'd known him, Kurama had always appeared calm and collected, although deadly when he needed to be. Hiei had also never heard this 'Kagome's' name before. And he'd never seen Yusuke and Kurama acting so familiar with each other. It almost made him jealous seeing anyone interact with Kurama when Kurama couldn't even act like that with him.

For a moment a strange look passed over Keiko's face before it lightened and she smiled, causing Kurama to raise an eyebrow. Now what was that all about?

"Oh, then you must miss her very much, Kurama," She said soothingly leaning down and placing a hand on his shoulder in sympathy. Surprised by the gesture and not knowing how to take it Kurama simply nodded and backed away, exchanging puzzled glances with Yusuke. Yusuke shrugged, wondering why Keiko was acting so strangely these days. She had been a good friend to him and Kurama since childhood, although a bit of a nuisance at times. He knew she had some kind of crush on him, but Yusuke had never allowed himself to return the affections. She just didn't seem right enough for him.

For one thing Keiko was almost always serious, always studying and never taking the time to really get out and have fun. She had never seemed to understand why Yusuke never wanted to be in school, as Kagome always had. Yes, Yusuke was willing to admit he'd protected Keiko on more than one occasion, but she was and always will be just a friend and friendship was not something Yusuke took lightly….or for granted. No, Keiko just wasn't the one for him. He wasn't worried though. She would find someone. He just hoped that someone wasn't Kurama. He knew she had some kind of crush on Kurama as well, always finding some way to touch him or be alone with him. There was also the fact that whenever Kurama or he brought up Kagome, Keiko seemed to avoid that subject.

Keiko wasn't the one for Kurama either. Yusuke already knew who Kurama was supposed to be with and it certainly was not Keiko. Hm, he might have to keep a watch on the girl now and find out what she was up to. She was not Kagome and could never take her place in Kurama's heart.

"Who's Kagome, Urameshi? She your girlfriend you have hidden away somewhere?" Kuwabara asked, guffawing loudly.

"I fail to see how that's any of your business, Kuwabaka," Yusuke growled rising from the floor and raising his fists together threateningly. Obviously Kuwabara didn't remember Kagome which probably was a good thing. She'd made his life a living hell back in the early days. Yes, it was sad that he was now friends with the kid who he had beaten up on the first day of kindergarten. The fool was forever butting into his life, yet Yusuke was the only one who seemed to understand the big oaf. And while Kuwabara certainly wasn't a genius like Kurama or the most deadly in battle, Yusuke had to give him points for having heart.

Hiei took no notice of the detective and the oaf who had taken to fighting as they always did and instead steadied his gaze back on Kurama. At the mention of that woman's name again, Kurama's face had portrayed a range of emotions which shocked the little fire apparition. The largest emotions he'd seen were regret, longingly, and love. Love? Desperate for some answers and unwilling to ask Yusuke, Hiei tried to speak with Kurama the only way he could without interruptions.

_Who is Kagome, Fox? Why does she seem so important to you? _Hiei was most shocked when sudden barriers seemed to fly up in Kurama's mind so that Hiei could not travel any further into his mind. He never knew Kurama had such strong barriers and automatically knew this was something he had learned a long time ago and had never bothered to inform him about.

This bothered Hiei immensely. He took pride in the fact that he had found the great Yoko Kurama and made an ally out of him. But he had never considered that he had also found Shuichi; the human. And Shuichi, it seemed, had even more secrets than the great Yoko.

Suddenly a colder, decidedly more demonized voice responded to Hiei's question, causing Hiei's head to spin when the voice boomed in his own head. _She is none of your concern, Hiei so stay out of it, _the voice whispered, before forcefully throwing Hiei out of his mind and tightening his mind barriers.

Hiei's eyes had widened considerably as Kurama had not moved once and simply allowed the Yoko the free will to throw him out of their mind. What had happened? Had Kurama lost control over Yoko? And just why was Kurama so determined to protect the identity of some human girl? At least he thought it was a human.

_I am sorry, Hiei, _Kurama's voice sounded in his head startling Hiei. _But Yoko is right and there are just some things that are of no concern to you._

Kurama's mind left his just as quickly as it invaded and Hiei was suddenly so confused that he needed to get away. No one noticed as Hiei seemed to disappear from the window. No one noticed as Kurama's eyes flashed open and burrowed into Yusuke's back. And no one noticed as Yusuke's mind left Kurama's after overhearing Yoko's strong defense and Kurama's apology to Hiei.

* * *

A few days later all manner of demons and apparitions were gathered and waiting for the boat to arrive which would take them to Hang Neck Island. As it was Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara were waiting for Yusuke who seemed to be running late.

"Where is Urameshi?" Kuwabara growled. "Leave it to him to keep us all waiting."

"Do not worry yourself Kuwabara," Kurama responded easily. "He will arrive shortly." No one bother to ask how Kurama knew this, choosing to believe Kurama was simply guessing.

Suddenly a crackly voice called for all gathered to board the ship.

"Wait, one of our teammates isn't here yet," Kuwabara pleaded. "Can't you wait?"

"Sorry…I guess you'll be left behind for the demons to eat."

Kuwabara stiffened while Hiei smirked. "As if any of you lower classes can take on me," he scoffed under his breath, causing Kurama to smirk as well.

"Now, now that's no way to speak to my teammates," Yusuke's voice greeted as he walked up, followed by Genkai.

"Hello, Yusuke," Kurama stated wondering whether Genkai was to be their fifth member.

"It took you long enough," Kuwabara yelled grabbing onto Yusuke's shirt front and attempting to lift him up. He attempted to that it until a hand clasped onto Kuwabara's and forcefully pulled him away.

"That…is no way to speak to one who is of greater strength than you," A whispered husky voice, not unlike that of a woman's spoke, causing all three teammates to stiffen. Kuwabara was thrown to the grown, seemingly effortlessly to reveal a black cloaked figure, standing directly by Yusuke's side.

* * *

Sorry to end it there. I know I'm evil. But if you're lucky some more thoughts will come to me and I'll be able to update later. I hope you liked this chapter. I know you'll enjoy the next one. Now for some responses. Yes, Kagome will fight in the tournament if you haven't already noticed I put Genkai already in there, as Kurama recognized her right off the bat and then added in the black cloaked figure. Kagome is fo course the masked fighter thought I don't think I'm going to be calling her the masked fighter the whole time. Which leads me to ask you guys what you think I should call her? And please try to come up with something original. Um, lets see now Yusuke and Kurama won't know it is her until later as she will be kept a secret. I thought about having Yusuke discover the truth earlier on, but we'll see how it goes. Um, I will be going through the tournament mostly as it was in the show, with the same fights and things but have Kagome comment on some of them, especially the ones with Yusuke, Jinn, Kurama, Karasu, and Chuu. Lets see, I don't know when I'm going to have them discover her identity but I do have an idea for that. Anyway I think that is all I wanted to say. See ya next time and thank you for being so patient with me.

Ja ne,

Kura-kun's-lovr


	9. Bijin

Okay here's the last chapter I'm doing for now. Aftr all I do have to eat and go out and enjoy life. Anyway I decided that Kagome's suedo name would be Bijin. I won't tell you what it means yet you'll find out later. But definate points to those who figure it out. Anyway hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9

Bijin

Kagome, clothed all in black, and her face covered by a slayer mask, had not moved once upon reaching Yusuke's side. She had trouble reigning in the desire to throw her arms around him and grace him with the biggest hug he had probably ever received. She couldn't believe it when she saw him again, standing there and looking so strong. She'd felt his spirit energy knowing it had certainly more than doubled.

Her eyes swung to Kurama who was now staring at her with a curious, yet deadly look in his eyes, as if waiting to see what her purpose was and if she would attack Yusuke when she was standing in very close range. From behind her mask she smirked. It was good to see they were still protective over each other. That would make the tournament much easier to survive if they had each other to depend on and watch over.

It was curious however that Kuwabara was there. Oh she remembered the chubby little punk who she and Yusuke had tormented and pulled so many tricks on. He had certainly grown up that was for sure and while he still was nothing special to look at, he had at least taken the time to beef up his body and keep it in shape. Her gaze swiveled to the little apparition. His ruby red eyes were watching her like a hawk and she knew the instant he tried to get into her mind. Luckily for her, her mind powers were second to none. Hiei's powers came from a fake eye. Her powers were home grown and part of her demon heritage as a kitsune. He would never possess the amount of mind control that she did.

She was satisfied when he gave a little cry and clutched at his head, drawing forth some questioning glances. "I suggest you do not try that again, little one, for my mind is much stronger than yours. If you do it again, I can only assure that you will not like what happens to those who invade where they do not belong," She whispered, deadly heat in her voice which caused all those present to shiver, except for Genkai.

"Who are you, onna?" Hiei demanded acing like he was not just clutching his head in pain. "Tell me before you end up at the wrong end of my sword."

Kagome desperately wanted to growl at the fire apparition but knew she couldn't. Instead she controlled her voice and answered him. "If you must know my name is Bijin and I am your fifth teammate."

There was silence all around before Kurama took the initiative and stepped forward. "Than we welcome you to our team, Bijin," He spoke quietly, eyes searching for any clue to the mystery woman's identity. From under her mask and hood Kagome smiled sadly gazing at her best friend; the friend who had so cruelly been ripped away from her arms. "My name is Kurama. And the person you are standing next to is Yusuke. Kuwabara is the man on the floor and that is Hiei. Genkai is Yusuke's sensei."

Kagome nodded. "It is nice to meet someone who has a brain and has treated me with the respect I deserve."

"And why should we respect someone who hides under a mask, onna?" Hiei remarked darkly, almost sarcastically.

This time Kagome couldn't help but let out a tiny sound of dismay as she once again turned to glare into the fire apparition. For some reason she just knew he was going to be a big headache. "There are many ways and reasons to hide Hiei, and not all of them revolve covering a face. You however hide behind a curtain of disdain and a mask of indifference while all the while growing more and more disgusted by yourself by each passing year."

Angered by her harsh words and angered because she spoke the truth Hiei flew at Kagome, catching her slightly off guard, though Kagome leaped deftly out of the way and pinned Hiei hard up against a tree, his face pressed into the bark. He struggled before she placed a knee into his back, holding him place, knowing he couldn't escape her id her tried. He was strong but she was stronger. She leaned in and whispered so softly not even the others could hear. "Tell me why you hide from your sister when you are clearly in plain sight and then tell me why I should respect you for hiding away from the one person who may actually love you."

She pulled away before he could speak, knowing that she had just put him in his place. Yes, it was harsh, yet she hated people who would not look beyond what they would see. Someone like Hiei would never look at the human world than anything but beautiful. He had a harsh life and she grudgingly respected him for having the courage to live through it. But instead of learning from past mistakes and trying to make his life better, instead he chose to immerse himself in it, falling deeper and deeper into the life of a criminal. And he would never tell his sister because he was selfish and believed she did not need him.

When she finally let him go, he disappeared. Where to? No one knew. But Kagome knew he would recover soon. Someone like him wouldn't allow the words of an unknown figure get the best of him.

Kagome turned to the rest of the group. "Well, shall we go?" She asked pleasantly as if she did not just totally kick Hiei's ass.

Kuwabara who had been silent during this exchange glanced at her curiously wondering why her energy seemed familiar to him. For some reason he felt like he knew her. "Have we met before?" he asked, surprising Yusuke and Kurama.

She turned to him and although he couldn't see it, raised an eyebrow and chuckled under her hood. She wondered what he would say if she told him the truth. "I don't know, Kuwabara, was it? Have we?" She turned away from him and continued on, once again immersing herself back into thought.

She hated this; hated having to hide from her best friends and knew that somewhere she was acting exactly like Hiei. She was such a hypocrite. She was hiding, yes, but not for the same reasons as the koorime. In truth and if she was willing to admit it, she was afraid to face them again; scared they wouldn't know who she was or recognize her. She was afraid to look into Kurama's eyes and find things she didn't want to know. Like perhaps if he remembered her promise.

She was brought out of her troubled thoughts by Genkai who was walking calmly beside her. Kagome respected the woman greatly and even more so since she'd trained Yusuke. Anyone who could put up with Yusuke's crap was okay in her book. "You will have to tell them eventually, Biji," Genkai whispered in her normal voice. Kagome knew she was right but she simply nodded and turned away not missing Genkai's departing words. "Don't make them wait for long. They need you."

_They need you. _

Surprisingly the words brought Kagome some kind of comfort, wondering if they truly did need her. She hoped so. She hoped against hope that they needed her just as she needed them.

"What did you say to Hiei?" Yusuke demanded walking right up to her, seeming unconcerned that he was walking right up to someone who had so effortlessly put down Hiei. Kagome turned to him, using her eyes to travel all over his body, noting all the changes he'd made. He certainly had grown. He was perhaps a few inches taller than her and his hair was held back with some kind of jell. She didn't like it and would have told him so if she had the courage too. She always loved the way his hair fell gently into his eyes, always hiding mischievous yet ever loving eyes. Oh, how she'd missed him.

"I simply told him something he needed to hear. Now perhaps he'll be able to get that stick out of his ass."

Yusuke continued staring at her for a few seconds before her response finally registered. It was worded in such a way that Yusuke knew sounded exactly like something Kagome would say.

Kagome was surprised when Kurama came from the other side of her and chuckled, startling her at his sudden presence. _Woah…_she thought. _He's so silent now. Yoko must have taken great care in training him to the full extent._

"Well, that's Hiei. Don't worry, you'll get used to him," Kurama stated easily wondering why he suddenly felt so comfortable in the mysterious woman's presence. He hadn't felt so light heated in many years.

Kagome discretely studied her friend under lowered lashes finding herself admiring just how handsome he'd become. His hair was kept just as long as it was in childhood, maybe even longer and right now her fingers were aching to run through the fantastic length. She longed to pull him in close and never let him go again. His emerald eyes she loved so much were bright right now and flecked with a golden color which Kagome wondered came from Yoko's half.

"With his attitude I don't think I want to," Kagome giggled, pleased when Yusuke began laughing again and Kurama smirked. "Well, come on. Let's get on the boat before it leaves without us."

"Yes," Kurama nodded. Kagome stared at the boat, her happy smile leaving her face as she remembered just why she was here.

The Dark Tournament was not going to be easy and even harder on Yusuke since he would personally be facing Toguro. Well not if she can help it. She was determined to help him even if it meant losing her life in the process. She would do whatever it took to keep both Yusuke and Kurama safe. Her hands clenched as she cursed Toguro. "Damn him," she whispered out loud by accident.

"Oi, are you all right?" Yusuke asked noticing that the Bijin had stopped in her tracks and that tiny half-moons of blood were beginning to appear on her clenched palms. She seemed to snap out of it as her head jerked up.

"I am fine. It is none of your business," she responded harshly before racing away, streaking past Kurama and disappearing onto the ship, much like Hiei had done moments before.

"Geez, wonder what her problem was," Yusuke muttered and decided to forget about it as he reached his Kurama's side when he stopped to wait. After all he had no idea who Bijin was and so shouldn't be bothered by not knowing. It was none of his business to but into anyone else's problems, especially if he didn't know them.

* * *

Once on the boat demons from everywhere began surrounding Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Kagome flew down seeing the immediate problem noticing that Yusuke seemed to have fallen asleep. She felt the unsettling of the wind and automatically knew Hiei had come to join the fun as well.

"Seems the demons would like to play with us," Kagome whispered hauntingly.

"Yes," Kurama agreed.

"Then we shouldn't keep them waiting," Hiei growled as he slammed into an apparition cutting off his head in one full swoop. Seconds later the rest of his body joined the head, red blood beginning to seep into the wooden planks.

"Twilight whip," Kagome called, after discretely reaching into her hair and pulling out a small, pen like knife. She let out a bit of her energy and transformed the knife into a magnificent whip, black in color and much longer than Kurama's and no less deadly. Instead of having thorns on her whip, the spikes were made out of some kind of foreign metal and reinforced by her energy. They were just as deadly as Kurama's thorns and could cut through anything. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kurama looking at her bizarrely before shaking his head and reaching in his own hair for a seed, using his energy to create the whip she'd helped him learn how to wield.

Kuwabara let out a cry as he was temporarily blindsided by a demon. From out of nowhere Kagome's whip came crashing through wrapping around the demon's neck and slamming him into the bowels of the ship killing him instantly.

From his vantage point Kurama watched Bijin's whip fly with deadly accuracy wondering why the movements seemed so coordinated and familiar. She fought with deadly intensity striking anything that dared get within reach of her. But what struck him as odd was the fact that she seemed to be protecting Yusuke. The poor boy still hadn't woken up yet and had taken to out right snoring and sometimes muttering incoherently.

When a demon he hadn't noticed got almost close enough to strike him Kurama grew angered and intensified his attacks, using his strength and skill to cause the whip to wrap several times around the demons neck and waist. Angered that he was almost taken off guard Kurama used his anger to tighten his hold, thus snapping the demon's body in pieces, much like Hiei had done with his sword.

A cry of dismay caught his attention when Kuwabara called to Yusuke, trying in vain to wake him up and notice the demon creeping up on the unsuspecting boy. The cry must have caught Bijin's attention for her head came flying up and she looked in Yusuke's direction.

Kagome desperately fought through all the surrounding demons hoping to cut through them all and reach Yusuke's side.

"Yusuke!" She heard Kurama cry as he fought just as hard to protect his friend.

_Please, Kurama, save him, _she thought to herself. She was taken aback when Yusuke suddenly sat up straight and his fists began flying, unsuspectingly walloping the caught-off-guard demon. The demon was suddenly flung straight into Kurama's whip where he was mercilessly ripped apart and laid to rest.

Kagome gave a sigh of relief although she wondered what Yusuke had to have gone through during his training with Genkai; for said boy was currently cursing the woman up a storm. Seconds later Yusuke was once again sloped onto his butt and sleeping again.

All too soon and many deaths later, all demons, besides the Urameshi team lay dead and nothing else remained of them except some already rotting corpses and body parts.

"Ugh, disgusting," Kagome couldn't help but mutter. She was suddenly glad she had Sango's slayer mask on so she couldn't smell everything.

"I have to agree," Kurama murmured from her side searching for anything else that moved. The captain came out of hiding and informed them that they were the winners of the semi-finals and that they would be reaching the island shortly.

True to his word the boat soon reached the shore and the exhausted team walked off, wondering just what was in store for them.

Kurama thought about the island, about the up and coming fights, wondering and hoping that his team would survive what was to come. And…he thought about Kagome; where she was at, what she was doing. He came to the decision that once the tournament ended he would find her regardless of what mission Koenma wanted him to help with next. Nothing would keep him away from her this time.

Yusuke thought about nothing as he slept away, though his dreams were filled of another place and time; a time when he didn't have to worry about what demons were out to kill him next, a time when he was free to spend with his best friends. He unknowingly made the same decision Kurama did. He would find her. He was determined. Just as soon as he woke up and finished fighting.

Hiei wondered how it was that Bijin knew about his life so accurately. He had never met her before and wondered where she attained her information. Of course it was common knowledge that he was a forbidden child. She would have known about that. But not many other knew about Yukina. And that's just the way he wanted to keep it. If this new fighter brought any amount of pain to his sister he would kill her.

Kagome thought about Kurama and Yusuke. The only thing she wanted was to protect them. She would make sure they lived and she would do it by fighting in this tournament and keeping a close eye on them. And when this was all over she would finally be reunited with her best friends; she was sure of it. And this time, nothing would keep her away from them.

* * *

Okay, that's it. Anyway I'm sorry to make Kagome be so mean to Hiei, but I had to put even more conflict in my story. And for some reason it fell to Hiei. Just to let you know I do like Hiei, but you have to admit he is such a complicated character. He has many emotions that you don't see and I think Kagome would recognize him and think him hiding. She'll come around eventually but I wanted them to have a different view of each other than the normal brother-sister relationship people seem to enjoy giving them. Anyway hope you guys liked the chapter. They're finally on the island and who knows what will happen now. Stay tuned to find out.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	10. Irritation

Okay, now this is the last one for awhile, even though I know some of you will still be calling for me. But honestly I'm tired of writing and thinking. This is enough for me in one day. Anyway you will notice that some of the things are different in the way that I make Kagome meet Inuyasha. They meet the same way yet some things are changed. I'll explain what exactly changed at the bottom. Anyway hope you are enjoying my story as much as I am.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Irritation

The first day of the tournament had finally arrived, causing a variety of emotion to wash over the whole Urameshi team. Kagome simply worried her head off about Kurama and Yusuke, while she trained by herself in all manners of her powers; some she'd even forgotten.

You see during her stay in the Feudal Era she never once let on that she was anything but human. Over the years she had perfected her human form so perfectly that it was fine tuned to a certain extent. She looked human, smelled human, and more importantly, fought human. Not even Inuyasha had ever noticed there was something off about her energy, choosing instead to think her the reincarnation of his lost love; at least at first. The only thing that ever angered her was the reincarnation thing. Inuyasha knew perfectly well that Kagome was not Kikyo's reincarnation yet he seemed to find pleasure in constantly bating her.

No, Kagome was sure if she hadn't corrected Keade that day, that most people she came across back then, including Miroku and Sango, would think her the reincarnation of said miko. Instead Kagome had grown angered with the old woman, knowing deep inside her soul that she was not a reincarnation of any kind. She had in fact always known she was her own person. Besides how could a miko who hated demons so much allow her reincarnation to be reborn as one?

Now, sitting high up on her window still and watching the many demons entering the massive stadium, Kagome allowed herself to smile thinking about her first trip down the well.

:Flashback:

"Where am I?" Kagome wondered sniffing around and using what little good her human senses did. She refused to transform here and release her demon in fear of drawing forth any more demons. She could feel them all around her, yet none of them felt anything like the demons in Makai. And this was definitely not Makai.

For one thing, although Makai was vastly forested, it also housed great cities where the lords ruled over their quadrants. This place seemed far less populated and more open-aired.

Suddenly from out of nowhere arrows came flying at her from all directions. She raised her arms and simply caught all three of the previously released arrows. She growled deep in her throat when a few humans attempted to catch her simply by lassoing her. She scoffed and released her demon just enough to show that she meant business. The men began backing away in terror wondering if she was going to kill them.

"Stop!" A weary voice commanded, bringing the discursion to a stand-still. Kagome's head turned and her eyes stopped flashing as an older woman walked up, hunched over slightly and wearing an eye patch. Briefly Kagome wondered what happened and then shook her head, cursing her kitsune curiosity. For heavens sake did she have to know everything?

"Why have your men attacked me when I have not done anything to harm you?" Kagome demanded stalking up to the woman and attempting to stare her down. But the old woman never batted an eyelash as she seemed to be looking for something in her that wasn't there. Instead the old woman simply stared at the decidedly looking human woman before answering.

"There have been a number or recent attacks here and so they were protecting what was there's," the woman stated as if that excused them or something.

"Oh and they automatically thought I had something to do with it," Kagome raised and eyebrow haughtily and turned her nose up at them. _Stupid humans…such a suspicious and distrusting race. _She was surprised when the woman began chuckling under her breath.

"You are a proud creature aren't you?" She asked and Kagome found herself unable to reply. She simply stood there for a few minutes while the men around them began to fidget wondering if anything was going to happen any time soon. "Since you seem unfamiliar with this place, you may come with me and rest in the village."

Almost against her will, Kagome found herself respecting the old woman, and followed in reluctance. At least if she followed her she might be able to get some answers.

Some time later Kagome sat rested and full in front of a warm fire as she finished up the last of the stew the old lady made. For a stew, it wasn't bad. Keade had just finished informing her that she was in the town of Edo and from what she could figure out, this was the Feudal Era.

Kagome was now relaxing contemplating where she could go from here. She hadn't told Kaede anything about Tokyo or where she was from and instead kept that little tidbit of information to herself.

She was just about to settle down and fall asleep in front of the fire when sudden shrieks and screams caught her attention. Kagome raced up off the floor and flung open the door to the little hut just as Keade came flying in from behind.

Kagome stood and gaped at the mammoth size centipede demon as it tore through houses left and right, seemingly searching for something. "Shikon...no...Tama," the woman, at least she hoped it was a woman, centipede moaned heading straight for another house. Without another thought Kagome cried out hoping to draw the demon away from the defenseless humans. She had never fought a centipede demon as they didn't even exist in Makai any more, but she was certainly willing to try if it meant saving lives.

"Hey demon; over this way!" She called, ducking to the right and rolling away, gracefully jumping to her feet just as the demon's tail came slamming in from behind, and darting into the darkened woods. Kagome panted as she ran realizing she hadn't had such an adrenaline rush since she'd lived in Makai when she was just a little kit. Without realizing it she was headed straight back from where she had first appeared out of the well and came upon a tree which looked eerily similar to the God Tree in her time. She stopped suddenly when a flash of silver caught her attention and her eyes nearly bugged out when she caught sight of the demon boy pinned to the tree, vines wrapped securely around him, signs that the boy had been there for a long while.

"Hm," Kagome wondered, looking him over. _He looks like Yoko, _she thought to herself before dismissing that thought. For one thing Yoko was a kitsune, not a inu youkai. And for another Yoko was a full demon where as this one was only a hanyou. Curiosity now peaked beyond reason Kagome inched her way up to the tree, wondering just who he was and what he had done to anger someone so much. But before she could reach him, crashing sounds from behind her alerted her to the massive presence of the centipede as it hurtled towards the unsuspecting kitsune and trapped her against the tree.

Kagome, with her face pressed unnaturally against the boy's red-clothed chest, muttered under her breath. "Yes," she coughed out when the demon tightened her hold. "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Oi, wench what are you babbling about down there?" A rough, defensive voice demanded and Kagome cursed herself when she looked up and met the steely gaze of the hanyou she was pinned against. Oh yeah she knew he was going to be trouble...with a capital T. He was loud. He was rude. He was like another Yusuke, only intensified into a demon. Oh yeah he was...

"Oi, are you even listening to me bitch?"

...annoying.

"Why don't you shut up, baka?" She cried when she could no longer withstand his taunts and name calling. _And I'm not a bitch-dog thank you very much. I'm a vixen, _She grumbled to herself.

Her response seemed to have taken him aback before he was grumbling again. "Why don't you shut your mouth and do something useful, human, like get us off this tree Kikyo," the hanyou muttered. "And then...you're next."

Kagome scoffed under her breath. _As if he could ever compare in power with me._ And suddenly Kagome found humor in this situation wondering if she could make this into a game and for how long she could play it. _Yeah, that's what I'll do_, she thought. _I'll make him think I'm weak and useless and then when he least expects it, I'll show him! _

"For one I'm not Kikyo. I have no idea who she is and I will not be called any other name but my own, which is **Kagome, **got it!"

"Whatever, I don't care. Now how 'bout you pull this arrow out."

Ooh, Kagome was spitting mad. Nobody ordered her around, no matter what the current situation. And speaking of which Kagome noticed the centipede had stopped her tightening and instead was focusing on a spot on Kagome's body. Kagome shuddered hoping the demon wasn't _that _way. Kagome reacted on impulse and pulled out the arrow causing a pink flash to resonate around both demons.

_Wow, _Kagome thought blinking at her hands once she noticed she was back on the forest floor. _I didn't know I had holy energy as well as my spirit energy. Hm, guess mother forgot to inform me of something. I'll have to thank her when I get back._

Before Kagome could move again the centipede dove straight for her, catching her in its giant mouth and throwing her into the air, tearing harshly into the smooth white skin and thus ripping out the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome gave a little gasp of dismay, caught between wondering where on earth that had come from and how pretty it was. Damn it, there she went thinking like a kitsune again. Kagome managed to land on her feet instead of her ass and watched as the hanyou destroyed the centipede in one blow. Kagome decided he wasn't worth it and picked up the marble-like jewel, wondering what it was and why it housed so much energy.

"Give me that jewel bitch!" Came the loud and temperamental voice of said hanyou.

"NO!" Kagome screamed fed up with the demon, watching in satisfaction as he backed away slightly at the intensity to which she screamed. "This is mine. It came from my body so obviously it is mine," she said selfishly. She couldn't help it. It was very pretty and it did come from her body. So it must be hers, right?

When Inuyasha tried to creep closer Kagome finally lost it. Noticing that Keade had now joined them she finally turned to the told woman and smiled a most evil smile. "Keade," she called and only spoke again when the old woman inclined her head in question. "Do you by any change have any rosary beads on hand?"

Keade nodded her head, willing herself not to smile knowing that Inuyasha would be quite unpleasant come morning. But then again, when was he ever anything but? "It just so happens that I do, Kagome." With a flash Keade released the beads which circled around Inuyasha's head before creating a necklace around his neck. Inuyasha momentarily forgot about the two women and began struggling with the beads as Kagome calmly walked away studying her jewel. "By the way Kagome, what is your word of subjugation?" Keade called.

Kagome never once stopped but she did smirk when she called over her head, "sit boy." Inuyasha who had given up on getting the beads off had flung himself directly at the sneaky woman and landed flat on his face, impacted quite nicely against the ground. Kagome gave the landing a definite 10.

A day later and Kagome finally knew the truth about the jewel, this time wishing she'd never heard of it. Sure she knew about its power. She was a demon and most demons, especially kitsunes have knowledge of such things. But nevertheless she was determined to carry out her duty, although she informed Keade and Inuyasha quite rudely that she was not Kikyo's reincarnation or ancestor in any way shape or form. Keade never once pressed the issue upon hearing the deadly undertone in the woman's voice, although later using Kikyo became one of Inuyasha's favorite taunts. And Kagome never once told them about her demon heritage, choosing instead to keep the game rolling just to see how everyone reacted when she finally came clean.

Of course Kagome stupidly broke the jewel later after some thieves had tried to come after the jewel. Kagome, angered by their nerve in trying to sake something of hers, accidentally released some of her power into the jewel and it became too much force for the jewel to sustain. It shattered into a few dozen pieces scattering all over the country side leaving Kagome and Inuyasha to begrudgingly hunt for the shards until it was safe and back in her grasp.

Two years after that and Kagome's mission was complete.

:End Flashback:

And now here she was about to embark on another mystery this time involving people who she dearly loved. That's not to say she didn't love her friends back in the Feudal Era it's just that Kagome belonged here; with Yusuke...and Kurama.

* * *

And that's that. Okay, juat a few comments. Yes, I made their meeting slightly different and changed some words around but it basically went the same way except for Kagome placing the curse on Inuyasha and knowing about the beads before they were used. Um lets see this is the way my story goes. Kagome does indeed travel through the Feudal Era only she shattered the jewel by accident when someone tried to steal it from her. She became so angry that she blasted the guy and so blasted the jewel as well. She still blames herself for a lot of the destruction that follows as you will see in upcoming chapters. Also, she never fell in love with Inuyasha, choosing to view him as a younger brother. In case you haven't noticed she finds him quite annoying. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo appear the same way they did in the show but I chose not to have Shippo come with Kagome into the future. Normally I would add him in as her son but there are just too many aspects of this story that are already involved to throw him in. Sessomaru will most definately be showing up. When, I have no clue, probably more towards the end. But he is one of my favorite characters and I know I won't be able to resist putting him in. As for Koga, I like him too but I don't know. I don't really have a place for him and as for Inuyasha, well I don't really like him either. So I have no idea if I'll make him show up or not. I guess if enough people want me ro I will, but I won't do it since he technically doesn't have anything to do with Kagome's future. As you will see I didn't really go through Kagome's experience because I found it irrelevant to my plot. This fic is based more on the friendship and love felt between Kurama, Yusuke, and Kagome rather their lives, although they will have minor roles and Kurama and Yusuke will eventually find out the truth. But I won't have her experience change her view on life. If you will remember Kagome is a demon and she did come from Makai, so she already had a pretty good view of the world. She would have known better than to fall in love with Inuyasha. Anyway whew that was a long note but I just wanted to explain myself. Anyway hope you guys are having fun. I'll update later as more comes to me.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	11. Pride vs Power

Okay, another thing you should be aware of. I've spent two hours typing this update, word for word, just from looking at my lap top and copying what I wrote. This did not come off that portable drive, instead I was nice and actually re-wrote this since people are beginning to drive me up the wall about updating. I'm sorry it has taken so long but there were several bouts of writers block and now my drive is acting up. Just be glad this chapter is extra long so you get a bit of a bonus.

Anyway thank you to all those who truly love this story. You have no idea how hard it was trying to get my brain to start working again. And now that it is you people can stop bugging me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Pride vs. Power 

Chapter 11

Kagome stood completely still as she calmly observed her team's first opponent, Team Rokuyukai. She and Kuwabara held the still sleeping Yusuke in between them and Kagome was, at the moment, unconcerned with this weakling team. From her position she could just make out their forms on the opposite side of the ring and from what she could see and feel their power was nothing. They were standing in their wing waiting to be called and Kagome could already feel their weak power levels. They weren't much, just middle class demons with hopeless delusions of glory, as most of the other teams here were.

Kagome scoffed under her cloak and began to grow impatient. Team Rokuyukai was nothing compared to the singular power of Toguro. Even if they could somehow manage to defeat her team, Toguro would rip their team to shreds with minimum power.

There were but a few demons on Team Rokuyukai with any real fighting power. The demon named Zeru, who had been arrogant enough to threaten the others last night had fairly high energy, however Kagome already hated him and wanted to see him dead. She'd heard his and that young boy, Rinku's, conversation as she'd followed them last night after that brief confrontation. They'd been discussing her best friend, Yusuke, attempting to decide whether they should rule him out as a threat. Kagome had been outraged. It was one thing for a grown demon to be so arrogant, but for a child who used yo-yos as his weapon of choice? Please, Kagome herself had been arrogant when she was younger; however she knew her limits and knew who to fear and respect. That young boy had no respect for anyone and thought he could beat everyone with his stupid tricks.

Kagome smirked under her hood. Rinku would find out one day why it didn't pay to be so cocky.

Curiously enough, Kagome thought she felt another strong demon aura coming from behind Team Rokuyukai in a darkened corridor and could just make out the shadowy figure of a very tall demon simply leaning against the wall. The man appeared to be swaying slightly on his feet and was that…booze she smelled? Kagome's delicate kitsune senses were offended by the smell even from way over here and she fought not to lift a hand and rub her nose in annoyance. That would be undignified.

"Greetings ghouls and ghosts, I am your lovely host, Koto, and I-."

"Put a sock in it!" Kagome called roughly, startling her teammates as well as the poor announcer. But Kagome didn't care. She hated that fox-girl already. Her voice was annoying and she was too stuck on herself. Kagome was impatient and wanted to get these first few fights out of the way so she could start planning on how to help Yusuke with the real threat.

She wasn't stupid. She knew Toguro was just looking for a good fight, one where he could use his full power. And for some bizarre reason, he had chosen Yusuke. Honestly, Kagome feared for her best friend, hoping he would be able to survive what was to come. She had no desire to watch one of her best friend's die. She'd already lost both of them once. She didn't want to lose them again….ever! And hopefully after this stupid tournament was over, she wouldn't have to.

"Just call the damn teams already," She demanded her voice low enough to disguise the fact that she was a woman. Of course her team knew, but there was no reason anyone else should at the moment. Beside her, Kuwabara was looking at her as if she'd lost her mind and Kagome simply glared at him, although he couldn't see her face.

"Uh, um, oh yes," Koto stuttered and then smiled again to save face, covering up all traces of dear. "You heard the man, let's call our first team, Team Rokuyukai!" The fans began screaming, yelling, and cursing as the other team walked out onto the field and joined Koto in the middle of the ring.

Kagome snorted. _Just as I thought. They're all a bunch of weaklings….and much too arrogant for their own good. They will die today…it's just a matter of waiting._

"And now for our special guest team, Team Urameshi!" Koto called and Kagome began moving forward with Kuwabara, while Kurama and Hiei followed behind at their own pace. Of course the audience began booing and, calling them traitors and such and Kagome wanted to go up there and knock a few screws loose. Maybe later when Yusuke woke up. The two could have some fun pulling pranks on those weakling demons in the stands too chicken to compete. That would almost be more fun than fighting this team. Kagome hadn't realized she was smiling under her hood until her face fell, upon remembering that she really couldn't do that. Yusuke didn't have a clue about her true identity and any suggestions like that could set him on the correct path. Suddenly Kagome felt very sad…and very alone. She wished she could find someone to talk to here that would understand.

_What the-? _Kagome could have sworn she heard a few voice calling out to Yusuke. Her eyes widened and then narrowed, darting around the stands until they settled on three women sitting down and cheering. She recognized Keiko instantly and fought to keep her temper in check. The girl was cheering heartily for Yusuke, but her eyes were directly lustfully towards Kurama. _Damn it. I knew she liked Kurama when we were younger, but did he ever listen to me? _She growled, drawing some curious looks.

"What are you looking at?" She demanded coldly and Kuwabara averted his eyes while Hiei scowled and turned away. Only Kurama continued to gaze at her thoughtfully, but she shrugged it off. Kagome's eyes swept over the other two women, one of which had a very peculiar aura, similar to that of Kuwabara's. She was startled when the woman simply returned the look as if she knew she was being watched. _She must have a fairly high sixth sense, _Kagome thought curiously. _It's even higher than Kuwabara's. Maybe she should be fighting instead. _And all at once Kagome felt as if a small weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Maybe there was someone here she could talk to.

Kagome spotted Boton and an even louder growl escaped before she could stop it. Oh, yes she knew Boton from way, way back. Koenma had sent her after her mother when they escaped from Makai. Boton had been a little spy back then until Kagome had found and cornered the young deity of death. Kagome had threatened her never to return, lest Koenma be short one ferry girl. Boton had never returned. Kagome grinned. She might have fun playing with that one again. Suddenly this tournament was looking up.

Kagome shook her head and turned back to the situation at hand, casually observing the other team with a trained eye, searching for anyone that might actually pose a challenge.

Behind her she could feel Kurama and Hiei was they stood impassively and with just a hint of impatience. She could fell Kurama surveying the other team with calm, calculating eyes, no doubt slipping into his demon mode. Interestingly enough, his eyes seemed to land on her as well as she could feel it each tie his gaze was drawn back to her. Her eyes widened underneath her hood. Kurama was studying her just as much as the other team! She better be careful. She didn't want Kurama discovering her too early. She had to protect him and Yusuke for now and make herself as inconspicuous as she could.

Kagome smiled gently as she thought about her beautiful best friend. She wished she could have been there for him; see him grow up into the demon he was today. He was obviously very strong, although there was no way of telling how strong or how good he was until she actually saw him fight. She was willing to be he was pretty damn good by now.

He really hadn't changed much at all, at least personality wise. He was still as withdrawn as he used to be and he still had that habit of studying every person he came across. Of course he'd only done that as a defense mechanism when he was younger. Now he did it with the trained eyes of a veteran fighter. She was highly interested in finding out what secrets his training had brought him.

Kagome continued to observe the other team and zeroed in on the fire user, Zeru, noting he had one of the stronger auras on the opposing team. He was staring intently at Yusuke as if he were searching for something. Kagome effortlessly slipped into his mind, hoping to discover what it was about Yusuke he wanted to know.

_I don't get it, _he was thinking. _Is he really not afraid of us…or is he just a moron?_

Automatically, her mind took offense and she immediately wanted to come to her friend's defense. Her Yusuke wasn't a coward; he never had been, even when he was five years old. Yusuke never backed down in the face of a challenge, that's how he got so good at fighting. And he certainly wouldn't be afraid of this team. If they truly held exponential power levels Yusuke would already have felt threatened and would have awoken by now. She knew her best friend enough to know that. Kagome inwardly wished she'd been there to help train him. To say the least, she'd been shocked to discover all that he'd been through. Shocked, not surprised. Yusuke had a habit of trouble following him wherever it was he trod. And whatever it was he'd gone through to get to this point must have been intense. She didn't fault him at all for sleeping so long to regain his strength and spirit. _Genkai must be a drill sergeant if she could get Yusuke settled down enough to actually pay attention to her. _Kagome thought amusedly, glancing down at her sleeping friend. Yusuke had a real problem with authority. She snickered softly and snorted under her breath. _Or she just beat it out of him._

Kagome came back to herself and easily slipped into the fire user's mind.

_You should be careful whom you call moron, _she warned emotionless. She watched as his head tilted up and glanced around warily before settling his eyes on her. _Or you may find yourself regretting those words, you arrogant fool. _Because of her mask and cloak, Zeru was unable to really identify her as the speaker so he turned away.

Kagome smirked and turned back to watch the proceedings as her arm tightened around Yusuke's slumped body. Her eyes widened as Yusuke mumbled something in his sleep. It was so quiet she almost didn't hear it, but she was sure she heard a "weakling"fall across his lips. Kagome quirked her head to the side, wondering if he was in as deep a sleep as she'd thought.

"I don't care how we fight these fights, just know that the outcome will be the same however you decide," Zeru spoke quietly when it was suggested that the fights be one on one. His eyes were directed into the back of Yusuke's skull as Kagome turned her back on the other team and began carrying Yusuke away. She growled at the rising of Zeru's energy, as if he were attempting to threaten Yusuke once again. Hadn't she warned him once? What a coward, trying to intimidate them by raising his demon aura. Sure, he had power over fire and it was very impressive…to some. However that damn demon had no idea what he was getting himself into challenging her or anyone else on her team to openly.

"We will be cautious with that one," Kurama murmured, knowing everyone could hear him.

"Hn," Hiei agreed while Kuwabara looked freaked and tried to rouse the sleeping detective.

"Hey...hey, Yusuke! Wake up!" He shouted and Kagome stomped over to him, throwing him away and placing her arms more tightly around Yusuke's shoulders. She sat down next to the sleeping boy and pulled him into her arms, not caring that she might blow her cover. She hated when people were rude and Kuwabara was by far surpassing rudeness. She was going to protect her Yusuke even from the yelling of another friend.

"Be quiet," she told him frigidly. "Yusuke will wake when he wants, not through any means you attempt. Now go, I want to see how you fight." She raised her energy as Kuwabara looked properly chastised. It took a few moments to process her last demand.

"You want me to fight first against a little kid?" Kuwabara asked dryly as he and the rest of the team watched the boy known as Rinku jump excitedly into the ring. When Kagome merely nodded Kuwabara could only sputter in protest.

"Go ahead, Kuwabara," Kurama urged, successfully breaking the rising tension. "I, too, would like to see what you've managed to learn out of our experience training together."

"It's probably not much, but even a weakling such as you should be able to take a child with such a weak power level," Hiei put in his two scents arrogantly. He and Kurama now stood a few feet away from where Kagome and Yusuke sat, leaning back against the side of the ring.

Yusuke leaned even more on Kagome and she fought not to purr. But she couldn't, no matter that he didn't know who she was and was currently in deep sleep. But it did feel very nice to have one of her best friend's back in her arms again.

"Whatever, shorty," Kuwabara growled, stomped away. "I'll beat him…'cause then I'm comin' for you." He grumbled all the way up and into the ring and Kagome gave a sigh of relief. Finally, she was going to see some action.

Suddenly something Kurama said flashed across her brain. "_You _trained Kuwabara?" Kagome asked, more like demanded, staring up and into the face of her best friend. Kurama gazed down at the hooded figure, studying her intensely with those cool, emerald eyes of his. That's when she noticed the question in his eyes and that his attention was directed to her arm which was currently wrapped around Yusuke's shoulders.

"Of course," Kurama answered, blinking owlishly at her. "Just out of curiosity, but do you or did you know Yusuke?"

Kagome's insides froze. Boy was that direct. She hadn't expected that, but then again maybe she should have. Kurama had always been direct, even though his shyness often kept him from speaking up. And then again, what did she know about Kurama these days? For that matter, what did she really know about Yusuke? She almost wanted to cry. She didn't want Kurama looking at her this way, like she was a stranger. She wanted him to look upon her and see Kagome, only Kagome. She wanted him to look at her like he used to, like she was his whole world.

Kagome found herself telling a half truth. "No," she answered, surprised at how calmly she addressed the beautiful kitsune. "I don't know him." _Not anymore. I don't know either of you anymore._

The crowd began cheering again and Kagome turned her attention off her love and whisked the tears away. She would not, could not cry right now. She couldn't afford to be weak. If anyone discovered who she was, it could ultimately lead to her team's demise.

By now Kuwabara and Rinku were already beginning their match, Kuwabara rushing Rinku and throwing a few punches to get the ball rolling.

"Well lets just hope your training pays off," Kagome murmured quietly, eyes widening slightly when she caught sight of Rinku's yo-yo's beginning to spin around his body. She shook her head at the boy's arrogance. It was even worse than Zeru's. Rinku was too young and cocky for a tournament such as this. Why, if he were up against anyone else beside Kuwabara, he would have been finished by now. He should have grown up a bit more before attending a tournament such as this one. _Well, at least his power level is decent, _Kagome thought. _And unless Kuwabara has learned how to avoid multiple weapon attacks, he could very well lose._

Kagome continued watching throughout Kuwabara's match, a bit disappointed that the human boy was losing to such an arrogant brat. She wished she could have taken this fight just so she could slap that cocky look right off Rinku's smart mouth. Why if Shippo had ever acted like this, he would have found himself a very unhappy mother figure. He couldn't have sat down for a week, even with his demon healing. But this brat needed to be taken down a peg or two, have some common sense knocked into him. His smart mouth might very well be the end of him.

"How do you like this one!" The boy screamed as he held Kuwabara trapped with his yo-yos. "I call it "Around the World" What do you think?" He ruthlessly slammed Kuwabara head first onto the concrete cinder blocks, creating a few human size craters and cracked rocks.

"It's over," Hiei commented, unemotionally. "That fool is done for."

And for once, Kagome agreed with the tiny apparition. Unless Kuwabara had some kind of trick up his sleeve, he would lose this fight.

"Not necessarily," Kurama remarked. "There are still a few techniques Kuwabara has not shown yet. We shouldn't rule him out just yet."

"Oh?" Kagome questioned and Kurama nodded to her. She sighed. "Well, okay then. But can't this go any faster. This is so boring." Kurama chuckled at her and Kagome couldn't help but join in.

Anxious to fight then, are you?" He teased.

"Hn, its better than watching this," Hiei stated dryly. "And that fool, Zeru, hasn't stopped looking over here." Hiei smirked cruelly and his eyes flashed with animosity. "Kindly allow me to take him as my first opponent. His ugly face is annoying me."

Kagome and Kurama looked to each other in amusement and Kagome's eyes widened as her heart sped up in her chest, upon realizing, not for the first time, just how beautiful her best friend was when he smiled. It made her want to run into his arms, spill all her secrets, and taste that smile for her own. He looked absolutely delicious. Realizing she was staring, Kagome turned away glad her cloak hid the rising blush on her neck and face. It was still a bit weird looking at him now when she could still remember vividly what he looked like as a kid. But even then she'd loved him. For as long as she'd known him she'd loved him. And that night he'd kissed her so sweetly had changed her feelings for him in a single solitary moment. The moment his lips touched her, she'd known it deep inside her heart that Kurama was her soul mate. She'd gone from looking at him through eyes of a child with her first crush, to finally seeing him as her soul mate. And now she was gazing upon him as a fully grown demon and she still thought the same. Only now she was gazing at him through eyes of a woman in love.

* * *

Kurama started a bit, curious as to why the masked woman, Bijin, was simply staring at him. In that moment he wished he could see right through that cloak and find out who she was. Something about her was so familiar, the way she talked, the way she moved. She almost reminded him of Kagome, but there was no way it was her. For one Kagome had no clue where he was and how to find him. Even with her connections there was no telling if she ever would seek him out. And who knows, maybe she'd moved on by now, found a new soul mate to love, a new best friend to make her happy. His heart burned with anguish at the thought and yet his eyes reflected none of those feelings as he gazed at this intriguing masked entity. 

He wondered what it was about this masked fighter that caused him to ask so many questions. What were her reasons for wearing that cloak and hiding herself away? Was she running from someone? Was she a wanted criminal simply using this as a cover? Was she hiding from someone and if so who and why? For the life of him he couldn't figure out what it was about her that captured his attention.

He growled inwardly, forcing down his rising energy. He shouldn't be thinking about this masked woman. He should be thinking about Kagome, his Kagome, his soul mate. Kurama's eyes dimmed a bit, reflecting sadness and longing. He tilted his head to the sky, closing his eyes as he pictured Kagome the last time he'd seen her. She'd fallen to her knees in her driveway as he'd stared helplessly out the back window of his mother's car. Yusuke, too, had fallen with her and was embracing the young girl as both friends continued to cry as he'd disappeared.

Kurama glanced at Yusuke, still wrapped in Bijin's arms, a bit worried about his friend's lack of wakefulness. Although he appeared as calm as ever, he wasn't sure if he could do this without his best friend's support. The young delinquent would never know how grateful Kurama was to have a strong friend like Yusuke Urameshi. All the times he'd been strong and fought against evil foes, Yusuke had been right along with him, protecting him and watching his back. If it wasn't for Yusuke, Kurama would have been long dead by now after he'd attempted to use the Forlorn Hope to save his mother's life. He would have broken every promise he'd ever made to Kagome if he'd actually succeeded in finding death. It would have broken her heart for sure and it still would today, even though he was still alive.

"Thank you, Yusuke," he suddenly whispered. _Thank you…for everything. _He wasn't sure but he though Bijin might have over heard him, but he paid her no mind.

He shook his head and turned back to the fight, a bit disappointed in his pupil's lack of any tact. Kuwabara had finally gotten few up and was attempting to simply take the kid out using his fists. His eyes closed and he heard Hiei and Bijin sigh as Kuwabara was once again held aloft in the air.

Kurama's green eyes burrowed into Rinku's back wishing the boy wouldn't gloat so much. It made the boy appear like a fool, taunting his opponent and flaunting his meager powers. One day that kid was going to get into some trouble with that mouth of his. If this were back in the old days Kagome and Yusuke would have taken turns picking on the kid and 'humbling' him a bit.

"And that's the round," he heard Bijin mutter as Kuwabara slammed headfirst onto the grass outside the ring. Rinku's power was totally exhausted as Koto began the count and Kuwabara lay injured. Kuwabara surprised his three teammates when he got up and ran over to Yusuke instead of getting back in the ring. Koto called ten and the first fight was over.

Kurama heard growling coming from the masked fighter and was surprised to see how defensive she was of Yusuke as she clutched the teenager to her breast bone. Kuwabara was standing over both of them, Bijin clutching the delinquent close to her, trying to keep him away from Kuwabara's taunts and grabby hands.

And all at once Kurama grew quite angered. He'd had to sit back and watch as Kuwabara totally failed to beat an opponent which should have been easy to defeat, since he'd trained the human boy to be prepared for attacks like that.

"Kuwabara!" He suddenly spoke up, voice barely above a whisper, although malice was definitely present. He could feel Hiei start from his place beside him and the masked fighter's aura give off a questioning feel. Kuwabara was in the process of shaking Yusuke when Kurama spoke up. "Let Yusuke go, Kuwabara. I believe Bijin warned you once. You will not get another warning from me."

Kuwabara and Hiei were stunned by the forcefulness in Kurama's voice. No one, not even Hiei, had ever heard Kurama speak to anyone that way. It was as if Kurama were protecting Yusuke, yet what did Yusuke need protecting from? And why did Kurama feel the need to?

Suddenly the cloaked figure let out a chuckle, although it wasn't loud or malicious. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized, waving at everyone in a dismissive manner. She had over heard Hiei and Kuwabara's thoughts. So they thought they knew Kurama, did they? Well too bad for them, they hadn't grown up with the young kitsune boy. Well, at least Hiei hadn't. Obviously the two teammates didn't know the history behind her best friends' relationship with each other. Kagome speculated over why the two hadn't told anyone of their earlier acquaintance. It was obvious no one knew the two had been friends before whatever had happened to cause them to meet up again. That would mean she was never mentioned as well. That was okay with Kagome. That just meant they thought of their relationship as special and it made her feel loved even more.

Kagome stopped her giggling when a fighter on the other team hopped into the ring and, smirking, walked into the center of the ring. She observed him and started to stand before Kurama began moving in the ring's direction. "I shall take the next fighter," Kurama stated calmly.

Kagome nodded slowly, settling herself back against the side of the ring. "Have fun," she told him, eyes narrowed. "Don't leave the ring unless he's dead."

Kurama nodded and jumped into the ring. Kagome's arms tightened with tension even though she knew Kurama could take care of himself. He wouldn't need to exert any energy; this demon's energy was so weak. It was even weaker than Rinku's. But she couldn't help but worry over him. She wanted to protect him and watching him go off to fight was seriously wearing on her protective instincts.

"Careful 'Rama," Yusuke muttered in his sleep and Kagome couldn't help but lift a hand and run her fingers through his soft hair, watching the back of her red headed soul mate.

"Yes," she murmured. "Yes, indeed, be careful."

* * *

Okay, that is quite enough! My hands are hurting like the devil, you guys have no idea. Or actually some of you serious writers probably do know what I'm talking about.

Okay, just a few words before I leave you. As you can see there are quite a few characters I don't like. I don't like Keiko, Boton, or Rinku, as you can plainly tell. Some reasons being as I find Keiko's attitude annoying. Boton, I like sometimes, but mostly I don't. Something about her is annoying and I haven't figured out what it is yet. Rinku I loathe. I think he is an arrogant little bastard and I always will. He brags about his powers all the time, even in front of Kurama and Hiei who could whoop his ass in a fight. It killed me to go how the anime went as I'm trying to right by the Dark Tournament. There will only be three major fights that will be changed a bit and those won't come in until much later in this story so you have a while to go. Anyway, be prepared for some Keiko annoyances, though I probably won't be too bad to Boton. Shizuru is going to be Kagome's friend in this so they'll get along famously.

Also, when Kagome fights she'll basically be in place of Genkai's. So she'll be in every fight Genkai fought, except for when she is killed by Toguro.

**UPDATE: Thank you all for being patient and reading and rereading this story. It means a lot to me that you still leave reviews telling me to get off my ass and write. Its going very slowly right now, mostly due to the fact that I try to update all my stories, not just a few, so updates come few and far between, I'm afraid. I would like to say my computer is working now and I am working on my stories. I can't tell you when this story will be updated, since I haven't even started on the next chapter for it. Please be patient a little longer, I promise you this hasn't been put on hold or anything. For any other details regarding other stories of mine, please go to my profile or my homepage. That will tell you everything in better detail, since some of my stories have been put on hold because of writer's block and lack of ideas. **

Ja ne

Kura


	12. Spies and Lies

Kami! You...have no idea how long this chapter took me to right. It took me all day yesterday and practically all day today to finally, FINALLY get it written. I've spent hours agonizing over this chapter and I have to say, I'm not all together impressed by it. It isn't my best update, yet it'll do. Sorry there isn't as much interraction between Kurama, Kagome, and Yusuke in this chapter, but you do get more insight into Kagome's mind, as well as meet a new friend, an OC given to me by another author. Of course I'vetweaked her a bit in my own way, but Ihope you guys like her. So without further adieu, I give you my update!

Disclaimer: I do now own INU/YYH, but rest assure someday I will! (Begins backins away as lawyers rush in to sue). Okay, somaybe Idon't...but I can dream, can't I?

* * *

Spies and Lies 

Chapter 12

_Soft laughter floated along the breeze as a little girl with cute, smoky red ears ran into a hidden portal to reach her safe haven. Upon reaching the other side, she fell harmlessly to her side landing on a sea of soft, pristine spring grass. The color was amazing, somehow managing to look more blue then green, and her burnished red locks glinted and clashed heavily with the immaculate color as it pooled under her small, wiry body. Rei forced back her pulsing fire powers so as not to damage the flowers that lay so delicately beneath her. It would not do to harm the only spot on upper earth where she was safe from harm. This little spot of heaven was hers alone and hers to protect. She would not let anyone harm this place, even if the culprit was herself, not that anyone knew this place existed besides her and those closest to her. In fact the only one who knew how to find her was her beloved father. Even her mother had no idea about this place, though that was normal seeing as how she was a human and could not see through barrier spells._

_The little girl's nose twitched slightly as she breathed in the crisp morning air and her sparkling sapphire eyes closed halfway as she delighted in the peace and harmony she found on such a glorious day. Below her, Rei could feel the shift of the earth's plates, her kitsune senses trained to sense such minute changes, and her body hummed in tune to the soundless song. Rei had to be careful, though. Her powers were so strong and at times extremely overwhelming, especially on the surface. If she wasn't careful, she could burn away her little piece of heaven until nothing was left but herself._

_From far off, she heard her father calling for her, his voice increasing in decibels as he crept closer to her little sanctuary. Rei sat up quickly, barely managing to hold onto the white headband she coveted that was at the moment wrapped around her forehead. The harmless piece of cloth flapped slightly until she tied the two ends off together and left the ends hanging behind her shoulders, entwining with her red and black locks. Letting off a slight giggle, the girl jumped to her feet noiselessly, long, spun hair bouncing behind her, as she flung her body into a nearby tree and landed precariously on a high branch. Her body instinctively tightened into a comfortable stance as she shifted into a more relaxed position to await her father. _

_It wasn't long before her nose picked up his scent, followed by her advanced eye sight spotting him with their excellent vision. Her piercing dark blue eyes immediately fell on the taller figure and softened drastically as she watched him, admiring the way his lithe form nearly glided across the earth as if he were some form of apparition. Above all things on earth, Rei loved her father the most. He was a very beautiful demon, a very rare species of kitsune, renowned for beauty, grace, intelligence, passion, lust, power, curiosity, and its ties to earth and Inari. Her father had reddish/golden hair, bright and burning, and much brighter than her own inherited red/black locks, the black carrying over from her mother's side. Rei watched intently as her father stopped just inside the clearing, pausing to be sure it was safe before he walked into the middle and stood, nose twitching just enough to let the little girl know he was searching for her. Rei jumped when her father unexpectedly turned his head in her direction, his searching yellow eyes seeming to cut right through her. But Rei knew he could not see her. In fact, his near sightless eyes could not see much of anything…at least in daylight. They were much better suited for seeing things in the dark, seeing as her kind of kitsune dwelt deep within the center of the earth's core. Rei was forever grateful that she had inherited her mother's eyes and vision. She didn't know what she would do if she could not see the awesome splendor that was mother earth._

_: Come out, Rei : he spoke in her mind gently, but with command. Rei's father was the lord of her kind and everyone who had ever been in his presence had felt the power behind his voice and the steal in his heart. To most he was a vicious and victorious ruler, loved and respected by many, adored by those close, and abhorred by those on opposite sides. He was a ruthless man when dealing with his enemies, but to his friends he was extremely kind. And to Rei, he was her everything; her cherished father and mentor, sensei and care giver. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost him._

"_Can't I stay just a bit longer, papa?" Rei asked as she slid out of the tree and landed beside her father, his sunset ears picking up her slightest footfalls. Rei scowled when she felt the grass burning under her feet, realizing her father had forgotten to tone down his power. However, Rei knew it would not due to ask him to tone it down. If his enemies were to catch him unawares, he could be in great danger. So instead she apologized to the plants, dancing slightly on the balls of her and trying to cool the grass with her own inherited powers. _

_Rei's father was Lord Shintaro and he was a Volcano Kitsune, not to be mixed in with the Fire Kitsune. Fire kitsune were common, the most well-known species of kitsune. The volcano kitsune, however, were less than common. For one, they chose to live far beneath the earth's crust, in deep, heated caverns that allowed them to revel in their power and use it to their heart's content. It was said that their burning attacks were so affective that they could literally melt an entire demon army in less than an hour…if they ever used them that is. Most of her race preferred to stay under ground, never encountering anything that would require them to use their enormous powers. _

_When Shintaro cocked his head in question, Rei continued. "It's just so beautiful out and we never get to go to the surface anymore." Rei pouted. The only few times she ever got to come up was when her father was visiting with other dignitaries or when she had a free day with her mother. Since Rei's mother was human, she was forbidden to stay with her mate and the other kitsunes, but Shintaro visited with her often, never once wavering in his loyalty of her. And even after all this time, all the things she'd been taught, Rei still didn't understand why others of her kind chose to live under the earth, rather than on it. Who wanted to stare at a bunch of rocks the whole day anyway? Rei hated the suffocating feeling and enjoyed her freedom whenever it was allowed, especially since it didn't come as often as she would have liked._

_Shintaro shook his head sadly, wondering why his daughter had to be so different. Most of his kind never breached the surface, content to live their sheltered lives under ground where it was safe from others that would do them harm. But his daughter, Rei, absolutely loved coming out in the sun. She was always getting into some kind of trouble as her mischievous spirit just could not be contained. _She must get it from her mother; _he smiled slightly, picturing the awesome beauty of his black-haired minx. Nevertheless, there were things that had to be done that day and it was getting dark. Shintaro knew that darkness in the Makai was a very dangerous thing for a young kit such as his wayward daughter. "We'll come back soon," he promised, holding back the smirk when she pouted some more. But his Rei was a very good daughter. She always did as he asked._

"_Okay, father," Rei yawned cutely and jumped onto his back. "But you have to carry me home." Shintaro chuckled, but allowed her playful spirit to lighten his heart. He knew she would not always be so playful and innocent. Once she learned of the treachery in the world she would no longer be as naïve as she was. She would know one day just what sort of evils middle earth wrought. But for now, she would stay his little girl.

* * *

_

Kagome ran….she had to, lest she implode from all the bi-polar emotions she'd experienced that day. If she had stayed even a moment longer she would have ended up doing something costly to expose herself. And it had been so hard, so devastating to hide the pain in her eyes every time she looked at Yusuke…or Kurama. She had never figured seeing _them_ again could be as hard as it turned out to be. But in her naivety she had overlooked the years they'd spent apart, still choosing to see her friends as they were, in the past, not as they are now. In her child's mind she could still see them as they were the day she met them, Yusuke with his childish exuberance and Shuichi with his quiet, thoughtful manner. But they were not the same. They were NOT!

All day long she had stayed there and watched as each member of her team fought their opponent. Of course Kagome had expected her team to win and she was not disappointed to learn that she was right, although they did not come back unscathed. To her greatest surprise and almost disappointment, Kagome found out very quickly that the changes in Kurama were not altogether physical ones and not all good either. Kurama had fought honorably, that was something Kagome respected, even though his opponent had tried to black mail him into throwing the fight. Kagome's mind had screamed at her, to protect Kurama. But she had stayed on the sidelines, her body refusing to react to the demands of her mind. Instead, she had been mesmerized by the transformation of her once best friend, lost in his eyes as he stared down his opponent with a ferocity that scared her to tears. He had been so calm, co cool, and yet so cruel and ruthless. It was as if he had completely changed from one personality to another. Even she didn't have her emotions schooled in such a way and to see some one as innocent as Shuichi once was be transformed into the demon who didn't believe in 'mercy' nearly caused her to lose her grip on reality.

That was the first time Kagome had ever wanted to change anything about Kurama. She couldn't stand seeing that look in his eyes. She wanted him to look as he always did, with kindness and patience. And yet at the same time, just watching him in all his mastery, Kagome couldn't resist the tiny thrill she experienced as her kitsune side took control and urged her to claim him. Her kitsune side recognized the call of an extremely strong and virile male. It wanted Kurama and it had scared her. Oh, she knew she loved him, had always loved him and would always and forever more. Except now that the floodgates of sexual tension had opened, Kagome could not seem to get a handle on her emotions. She was grateful that her cloak protected anyone from smelling her scent, for she knew any one of those Oni's could have caught the scent of a vixen in heat and tried to take her…and she did not want some low class raping her in her delirium.

Of course Kagome learned how to control the demon half of herself a long time ago and had somehow gotten through Kurama's entire fight without making an utter ass of herself.

Instead, she had rejoiced and congratulated him on his victory, nodding as he passed her to stand by Hiei, eyes following him the whole way. Kagome had stayed, as a good team mate should, through the next few matches, a bit awed and taken aback by the hybrid's power. She had studied his technique, wild but precise, amazed even more when he released the Hell Dragon, other wise known as his 'Dragon of the Darkness Flame'. She had come away from the fight with a new respect for her teammate, especially after spotting the way he hid the pain of his hand away from the others. She promised herself that she would study him during the coming weeks and perhaps change her opinion of him. Someone like him would be a powerful ally in the future and it would not do to alienate him now.

But in all honesty, nothing could have prepared Kagome for what happened next. She had been prepared to face the rest of Team Rokuyukai by herself, seeing as Yusuke appeared to be out in that moment, and yet as she'd attempted to take the arena, Yusuke's body seemed to catapult over top her head and land smoothly in the middle of the ring, directly facing Chuu.

Kagome nearly had a heart attack finding the young delinquent awake and apparently ready for action and of course she had stood back graciously, anxious to watch her best friend fight. Her blood had pumped excitedly upon finally viewing the opponent she had spotted during the opening ceremony. He had staggered as a drunk should, yet something about his movements warned Kagome he was not an opponent to take for granted. She could literally taste the adrenaline, testosterone, and excitement from both men as they courageously faced the other down in a huge display of power, guts, and determination. Although this was not the type of fight Kagome imagined for herself, it was, however, one that was perfect for Yusuke. This was Yusuke's forte, his reason for living and breathing. Her young friend had always loved to fight and Kagome's eyes had followed him for every step, punch, block, and kick he threw out there. His style wasn't anything fancy, but it was perfect in its own way. Of course, Kagome would have preferred training Yusuke herself once he discovered his latent abilities, but she couldn't have picked a better sensei if she tried. Genkai was truly a talented master. Kagome could frankly say she was very proud of Yusuke, of Kurama, of both her friends.

And then it was all over. Yusuke and Chuu butted heads…only to have Chuu break first and fall outside the circle. Kagome had rushed forward, about to throw herself into Yusuke's arms, but stopped herself just in the knick of time. Instead she had smiled at him under her hood and whispered her congratulations. Once Yusuke had been determined the winner and even challenged the entire demon audience, Kagome fled. She just couldn't bear to be around them any longer. Watching them laugh together and play and joke about the day's fights caused Kagome's heart to fill with nostalgia.

It was raining now and quite dark, as Kagome stood alone, now in the center of the stadium where her team had been declared the dinner of the first round. However, instead of screaming, chanting fans, the stadium was depleted of all noise and chaos as the battles had long since ceased for the day. But Kagome was too worried and too depressed to go back to the hotel, not when no one would be waiting for her. This time, she couldn't take shelter in Yusuke's arms, nor Kurama's. She was afraid both boys would get a hernia for even suggesting the idea, for one because they had no idea who she was, and two…well she just couldn't see two male teenagers sleeping in the same bed together, even though they'd done in just a few years ago.

And no longer, she decided, could she watch her best friends without wanting to throw herself at them and beg them never to leave her again. No longer could she stand to watch Kurama with his beautiful hair and pretty eyes and not be held in his warm arms. No longer could she watch Yusuke laugh and tease and joke around with a girl that was not her.

Seeing them today had finally caused what was left of Kagome's heart to shatter. The pieces that had begun to heal from the hope of finding them alive and well burst apart once more. The hope that she could continue fighting in the tournament, yet remain aloof until it was all over now seemed like a pretty dismal idea. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't stand seeing them within arms reach and not being able to hug them or take comfort in their loving world. They probably didn't even need her anymore. Had they ever? They had both moved on, apparently. They were happy even in the midst of such a gruesome tournament and Kagome wondered if she would have been happier not knowing the outcome of her best friends. Wouldn't that have been better than this torture? She had promised Kurama forever and what had she done? If she couldn't face him now, even as a masked woman, how was she to face him when all barriers were cast aside?

Would he accept that her intentions were good, that she was only trying to protect him and Yusuke? Would he turn her away, content with his new life? Or worse, would he accept her, only to turn her heart away when she told him of her love? Would he then treat her as he always had; as a friend, a best friend, that would never be more?

For the first time in an extremely long time, Kagome allowed her heart to bleed. She allowed the tears to well in her eyes until they blurred the color away. Feeling a drop of moisture on her porcelain face that didn't come from tears, Kagome tilted her head back and, for the first time since the beginning of the tournament, allowed the hood to fall away from her flawless face. Two golden ears popped up, only to droop sadly and her silver eyes stayed open as she allowed the stinging rain to wash away the unwanted tears. She hated to cry, hated the weak feeling that came along with it. And yet, she felt that this was the perfect moment for it. No one was around to see her or make fun of her for it…well except the old woman that had followed after her.

"You will have to tell them eventually," a voice came from behind her, reminding Kagome she was not alone. Kagome did not turn around, for she had felt the tiny woman's presence following the moment she ran from the arena. Genkai was perhaps the only one who knew of Kagome's true identity in this tournament and surprisingly, Kagome was not bothered by it. She had informed Genkai the whole truth a long time ago, the first time she had ever come to check up on Yusuke after learning about his 'death' and 'resurrection'. She had wanted to get closer and study her friend and, much to her ire and dismay, Genkai had sensed her and come to question her intentions.

* * *

:Flashback: 

"_Who are you?"_

_Kagome's eyes nearly popped out as the tiny woman appeared beside her on the branch she was currently sitting on, hoping to catch a glimpse of Yusuke. As it was, her reflexes were right as rain from spending so much time around Inuyasha and Shippo. The kit had a habit of always trying to pounce on her and Inuyasha was always startling her by popping up whenever he was clearly unneeded. Kagome straightened herself and turned to face the renowned psychic. She had been spying on Yusuke for the past week, watching intently as Genkai put him through all sorts of wacky tests and she knew what the little lady could do, regardless of her appearance or age._

_For a moment, Kagome debated upon what to say but before she could speak, the old woman interrupted. _

"_I'm not going to attack you, princess, unless you are here to harm me or my student," Genkai spoke gruffly and some what sarcastically, catching Kagome off guard by the challenge in the old woman's tone of voice. But when her brain finally registered what Genkai had said, her eyes narrowed at the implications. She would never think to harm Yusuke…well besides the occasion whack on the head when he got out of line. But that was a long time ago and Kagome usually received one of those whaps as well, courtesy of Shuichi when he noticed them misbehaving. But the lump in her suddenly dry throat wouldn't allow her to think of that right at the moment. Still, Kagome could not go on allowing Genkai to think her student was in danger._

"_Never!" Kagome cried vehemently. "I'm not here to harm you or anyone else, especially not Yusuke."_

_Genkai raised an eyebrow in question. "Then why have you been spying on me?"_

"_I'm not," Kagome denied, though it was partially true._

"_Really," Genkai drawled sarcastically. _

_Kagome blushed a bit then jumped when she heard a loud bang. Yusuke must have fallen off the spike again and Kagome couldn't resist turning away from Genkai and casting worried, speculating eyes upon her once best friend as the teenager righted himself and tried again, muttering and cursing under his breath._

_Genkai was not a dimwit like her student. She knew the young kitsune had been spying on Yusuke and she had to admit she was curious about who would want to spy on the true dimwit. As far as she knew, the only friends Yusuke had were the bigger dimwit and the half-wit girl that seemed to enjoy bugging the piss out of everyone around her._

"_Who are you, girl? And why are you so intent upon studying my successor?" Kagome froze, squeaking as she remembered the psychic situated behind her. Her eyes had been trained on Yusuke for so long she had completely forgotten about Yusuke's sensei. Opening her mouth to spout out some sort of half-truth, she was stopped by Genkai lifting a hand to silence her. "And do not try to lie to me. Since Yusuke is my student, and by rights my successor, it is my duty to protect him while he trains under me."_

_Kagome was impressed by Genkai's will to protect Yusuke. Most of the time, she acted as if Yusuke was some kind of burden to her and to hear her openly express her concern, caused Kagome's heart to lighten. Yusuke would be safe for a few months and Genkai would teach him all she knew. He was in capable hands and Kagome could thus complete her own training before the tournament, content in knowing that he would be protected. She found herself telling Genkai everything; about meeting Yusuke, Shuichi, Keiko, about their past lives, about how they'd been separated, and even a little about the well. After that day, Kagome had come back to check on Yusuke's progress only a few times, each time having a harder time hiding her kitsune aura from him as his powers continued to grow at an alarmingly impressive rate. Genkai never spoke to her again, although she had always aware of Kagome's presence, spying from her tree tops. _

:End Flashback:

* * *

That first day, Kagome had informed Genkai of her plans to join Yusuke in the tournament and Genkai had agreed to allow Kagome to take her place as the Masked Fighter, though she made it no secret she greatly disapproved of Kagome's plan to conceal her identity from him and Kurama. She thought Kagome should have come to either man a long time ago, but she allowed Kagome to do things her own way. 

"I will tell them soon…eventually." Kagome sighed, turning around and facing the moon, half hidden by the raven clouds. "When they are ready…when I'm ready." She let the last part whisper across her lips, the sound barely rising over the beating rain.

"I suggest you do not make them wait any longer than necessary," Genkai warned. "You will see before long how much they need you, how much _he_ needs you."

Genkai's words caused Kagome's heart to still and she spun around, amazed when she could no longer feel Genkai's spirit or aura anywhere in the vicinity. _Damn that woman, _Kagome thought crossly. _She's more cryptic than Sesshomaru. Who did she mean? What HE is she talking about? Could it be Kur-no, it couldn't be him…could it? _

Could Genkai be right? Did Kurama really need her? Or was she talking about Yusuke? Either way, Kagome was determined to do right by them. One way or the other, by the end of the tournament, they would know she was there. And even if they could not accept her back into their lives, Kagome would be content as long as they lived.

_And they will, _Kagome promised herself vehemently as lightning slashed across the sky, as if a testament to her will. Kagome's form morphed back into her human one and she tossed her hood back over her face, protection in case someone came across her and recognized her. As she was doing this, Kagome was paying no attention to where she was going and was startled when she ran into a body; a body which was traveling much faster than her own velocity.

Kagome toppled over with a cry, clutching at the person above her, hoping to stay straightened, but it was too late. With a crash Kagome fell on her back, accidentally slamming her elbows on the hard, unforgiving cement as lay sprawled on the ground. She lay still after a moment, her eyes squinted shut and her arms screaming in pain. Kagome let out a shuttering gasp and pushed the body off her, surprised that the weight of it wasn't nearly as heavy as she'd anticipated. Breathing in deep Kagome tried to force the air back into her lungs, coughing a few times, but content when she could breathe again. The kitsune carefully sat up and checked out her elbows first since they were the first part, other than her ass, of her body to hit the ground. They were scraped and bloody, but otherwise appeared not to be seriously wounded. Kagome winced when she tried to stand and instead rolled to her side. Her entire backside felt like one giant bruise and she mentally congratulated herself for being in her human appearance at the moment. If she had landed on her tails, it might have caused her some major pain.

A groan reminded the vixen that someone else was involved in the collision as well and her eyes fell on another cloaked figure, this one wearing a brown cloak. A bit warily, Kagome turned the person over, surprised when she came upon a feminine face, framed by dark red hair.

"Are you okay?" Kagome questioned, sweeping back the other girl's bangs and almost missing the disappearing star on her forehead as it bloomed red and then seemed to vanish. Curious, Kagome touched the spot and sniffed the air. Obviously that was a demon mark, and if she was right, one of royalty. Her eyes widened marginally. Another kitsune! A female! She hadn't seen another of her race in such a long time…well other than Shippo. But that was different. Shippo was her son and a child. But this kitsune looked to be about her own age. And there was also something peculiar about this one, though Kagome couldn't put her finger on it. Probing the younger kitsune's mind carefully she pulled back almost immediately.

Shadows; there were so many of them in this young kitsune's life. And they haunted her just as they had Inuyasha. Whatever this girl had been through had nearly destroyed her, though a certain amount of purity echoed deep within the darkness. That's what made Kagome feel an instant kinship with this unknown woman, regardless of the fact she had no clue who she was. Kagome allowed herself to probe no deeper in the other girl's mind. Kagome hated entering another's mind without permission, unless of course she was facing an enemy.

But she had come away knowing one thing. This kitsune was a hanyou, like Inuyasha. "Hello?" Kagome tapped the other woman's cheek, sighing when she got no response whatsoever. Kagome tried several unsuccessful minutes to rouse the other woman, only succeeding in drawing out a slight giggle when her fingers brushed the hanyou's neck and tickled her.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome dragged her battered body to her feet, wincing at the pull muscles in her arms, and hoisted the other girl into her arms, surprised that she barely weighed a thing. Her body felt very light and she appeared a bit too skinny to be healthy. Kagome wondered if the hanyou might have been ill or something, because she could even feel the telltale press of ribs as they clashed with her own.

Kagome was halfway back to the hotel, still carrying her burden, when she felt the girl in her arms start to struggle a bit in her sleep.

"No," the girl was saying, eyes moving rapidly underneath her eyelids. "Get away from me! Help! Daddy, no! Daaaaaaaaadddddddddddddddy!"

Kagome gasped in pain as an elbow barely missed her eye, clipping the side of her head and causing shards of white hot pain to pas through her skull. Kagome's eyes stung with painful tears and she knew she was going to be severely black and blue tomorrow from all the tumbling she'd done. And to think, she hadn't even fought in the tournament yet. Kagome almost wished that were the case.

"Calm down," Kagome commanded, lowering her voice and trying to rouse the hanyou from her nightmares. Whatever she was dreaming about was not pleasant…which was making Kagome's night just as unpleasant. "You are safe with me." The kitsune in her arms thrashed a bit more until Kagome was forced to use her own powers to hold the girl still. Through the force of her mind, she quieted the other girl until she was lying sedately in Kagome's more relaxed arms. "That's better," Kagome sighed, satisfied when the vixen stopped moving. Curiously, Kagome lowered her eyes, intent upon trying to study the mark that kept appearing and reappearing, and was surprised to encounter blue eyes as deep as her own, only perhaps a few shades lighter.

The girl's body tensed upon feeling Kagome's scrutinizing gaze and the muscles of her throat ached to call out for help. "Who are you?" The girl finally forced out. The girl moaned in self-pity when Kagome's mind locked her down again and simply tightened her arms more securely.

"A friend," Kagome stated simply, continuing on into the hotel and towards her hotel room, relieved to find no one about when she crept into the room still carrying the girl. "You ran into me outside and got knocked out. I carried you here so I can be sure you're all right. That was a nasty fall we both took."

Again? The hanyou groaned at her clumsiness. Her father and the rest of her kind had always teased her about her 'two left feet' as they called it. She was always running into things, bumping into corners, falling down, and toppling people over. Oh, why couldn't she have inherited the graceful walk of every other kitsune? Ah well, she'd never prided herself on being perfect anyway. It was only one of the quirks that she never really bothered to understand or dwell on. She shrugged of the embarrassed feeling and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry," she gushed. "You wouldn't believe how many times this has happened to me."

"So you always go around running into people?" Kagome questioned humorously.

"No…sometimes I hit walls too," the other girl confessed, as though not embarrassed at all by her rather unstable walk. She laughed at Kagome's expression until both girls were laughing freely with each other. Kagome set Rei down and turned away, rubbing her frigid arms. They were nearly frozen from the rain. "Would you like to stay for some tea or coffee? It is rather chilly in here and we're both soaked to the bone. I have some clothes if you'd like to get comfortable."

Rei regarded the other female suspiciously, searching for any ill-intent. Upon finding none, she finally nodded and accepted graciously. "Thank you. I really have no other place to be anyway. It is very kind of you."

"It's no problem. My name is Kagome."

"Rei."

"So what were you doing outside so late?" Kagome asked curiously as she set about making some hot tea. Kagome tossed her cloak off, content with the knowledge that everyone else would be asleep by now so no one would see her. She rung out her damp hair and took Rei's cloak to hang with her own.

Rei's eyes narrowed and she tossed her red curls behind her head, grateful that her ears were now freed from that contraption known as the hood. She always hated the pressure they put on her ears, and yet she knew it was necessary. In her profession she needed to be discrete. "I could ask you the same question."

Kagome shrugged carelessly and let the question drop. She was only curious; not trying to press for questions. She didn't care about Rei's reasons. Everyone had secrets…why try to expose them when they weren't any of her business?

"So you are a hanyou." Kagome stated bluntly, zeroing in on the ears as they perked, taking in the new sights and smells. Kagome debated about whether to let down her own spell and finally allowed the illusion to shift, hoping that it would keep from frightening Rei. Most hanyous were wary of full breeds and humans, afraid they would be persecuted just by being seen. Kagome sighed and freed her golden locks from the long braid she usually wore, allowing the long strands to hang loose and free as they tumbled gloriously down her back. The sky blue streaks from her childhood had almost fully faded away, leaving only two on each side of her face, though the tips of her ears and her tails were still colored the same. Her body filled out the contours of the rough leather apparel she wore underneath her cloak, though the leathery material did nothing to hinder her movements. In fact, the leather was specifically designed to move with her body and allow it the freedom to slide gracefully into any stance.

Kagome sighed with pleasure and then noticed Rei's wide, almost horrified eyes.

Rei couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what appeared to be a human girl transform effortlessly into a sultry vixen. The woman before her looked nothing like the innocent young girl who had brought her home just moments before. Sharp, slanted silver-blue eyes studied at her from under full, sooty-black lashes and the vixen's golden mane tumbled over her shoulders, making her appear angelic and urethral. A golden kitsune; she had run headfirst into a golden kitsune! Almost instantaneously, Rei began to feel slightly apprehensive and more than a bit afraid. Although most kitsune seemed to tolerate other races, it didn't mean they necessarily liked them. As if Kagome was reading her thoughts (and she was at the moment) Kagome interrupted Rei before she could flee or dive into a million questions.

"Don't worry," she soothed. She turned away from Rei to take the now boiling pot off the stove. Rei's eyes never left Kagome's body as the older kitsune's elegant fingers picked out two mugs, filled them with the boiling brew, and then placed two tea bags in each mug. Rei had almost forgotten what they were talking about when the other kitsune spoke up again, thus destroying all her insecurities. "I do not hate hanyous so you have nothing to fear from me." The smile transformed her face and once again Rei was awed by the transformation, believing every word the golden spoke.

Kagome and Rei spent a delightful hour getting to know each other, though neither one brought up their reasons for being at the tournament. Kagome began to cherish her time spent with the new kitsune, content in sitting idly by and conversing quietly about some of her adventures in the Makai before venturing into the human realm. Rei seemed to enjoy listening to her stories and in exchange confessed some of her own as well. The girls were taking so much pleasure in learning about the other that neither noticed it was getting severely late until Kagome noticed color beginning to seep over the horizon.

"Wow, I didn't realize it was so late," Rei commented sleepily, eyes barely open as she took a glance at her watch. It was nearly 5:00 in the morning. Rei stood. "I suppose I should let you get some sleep since you're fighting in the tournament tomorrow."

Kagome tensed at the comment. "How did you know about that?" She nearly growled and Rei smirked, pointing one of her sharp talons at the Kagome's cloak. "I noticed a masked figure wearing this yesterday during the opening ceremony and since that one appears to be nearly identical to the one I saw earlier, I merely took a gamble…and you just confirmed it."

Kagome looked a bit frightened that someone knew her true name and was unsure about what to say or do next. Finally she sighed in resignation and dropped her head in her hands. "Look, just please don't tell anyone you know about me. My…situation…is delicate and so are my reasons for wearing this cloak. I'm only trying to get through this tournament without exposing myself so I would appreciate if you could keep this between us."

Rei smiled warmly. "Of course I will. I trust you and I won't betray that trust."

Kagome's heart nearly stopped. It had been a long time since anyone had told her that; and hearing it from someone new made her heart swell. "Thank you," she whispered quietly and then added, "hey, would you like to stay over tonight? Our match isn't until tomorrow afternoon and I'm sure you're just as exhausted as I am. Maybe we can even spar tomorrow before the match starts. I have no idea when I'll get the chance to fight so I should keep my skills sharp."

Rei thought about it and agreed, choosing to take the couch her new friend offered. Kagome was the first actual friend Rei had ever made and she wanted a chance to get to know her…at least until the end of the tournament. And then maybe she could die in peace…if Toguro didn't kill her before finding it.

* * *

Long after Rei had fallen asleep, Kagome lay awake in her bedroom unable to sleep. She wanted to see them, just once, and so decided to check on her team, being careful to keep her kitsune senses locked tight. She would check on them just once and then she could sleep in peace, knowing they were safe. Yusuke and Kuwabara's room was first, as the snoring confirmed it. But she was unconcerned by the noise and crept into the room, spotting her raven-haired friend almost instantly...not that the loud sawing didn't give him away. The other bed was occupied by a red head, though definitely not the one Kagome was expecting to see. She'd been expecting to see Kuwabara, not Kurama. The déjà vu hit her like a blow to the head, such as the one she was currently recuperating from, courtesy of her new friend. Of course then her mind registered that this was in fact the present…and that both boys were lying in separate beds. 

The vixen shook her head to clear the sudden wave of dizziness and carefully navigated through the room, coming to a rest beside Yusuke's bed, dropping down onto her haunches. She couldn't resist kneeling beside him and running a lone finger through his unruly bangs, fighting the urge to yank on the inky locks and wake him up to reveal herself. And yet the threat of Toguro hung over her head. And there was still that little fear of hers; that he wouldn't recognize her, that he had forgotten her.

Kagome's clear eyes studied his face, more masculine and rugged then what she remembered, already noting the slight bruising from the beating he'd taken yesterday….or was that still today?

Covers were strewn about everywhere and Yusuke was only half on the bed as he must have been dreaming about kicking someone's ass. "Ha, take that Toguro!" Yusuke suddenly shouted, sitting up on the bed with sightless eyes and scaring the wits out of the young kitsune. Kagome dove to the side, fearing her cover had just been blown, shaking so badly she was sure she'd cause an earthquake. When nothing happened, Kagome sat up warily only to find Yusuke lying flat on his back, snoring soundly again. The vixen snorted and slid on her knees closer to the delinquent's side, urging his heavy body back underneath the sheets and pulling up the comforter. Yusuke gave a little sigh of pleasure as he snuggled into the covers and Kagome found herself itching to join him. In fact, the childish part of her heart was already lost in the past, pouncing on the bed and joining him in the realm of sleep. She absently wondered if she would still fit so snuggly in his arms.

He was a lot bigger than she was now, taller by several inches, but that didn't matter to her. He was still Yusuke, through and through. And no matter how much he grew or aged, she would always feel at home in his arms.

Kagome glanced down at her best friend one more time, gently sweeping his bangs back from his face and gazing intently at the man her childhood friend had become. "Good night, Yusuke," she finally whispered, kissing his forehead and turning towards Kurama's bed.

Her eyes landed on his face first, milky white and pale in the waning moonlight, but it was his body she noticed second. He was lying on his stomach, face pointed towards Yusuke's bed, arms and legs free of any article of clothing. Kagome felt heat pool within the center of her legs upon viewing the awesome slender of the man she'd always secretly loved. His naked back was bare to her and the sheet sliding down gave her a rather enticing view of his backside. Her hungry eyes began to glaze over with hunger and she literally had to restrain her demon side from leaping on the poor man and raping him….the same thing she was doing in her mind.

Kagome froze when Kurama turned over slightly and whispered what she thought was her name. His eyes opened slightly and blinked a few times.

"I have to get out of here." Kagome fled the room, barely hearing Kurama whisper her name upon the entrails of her rather hasty retreat. Heart racing and dangerously close to beating right out of her chest, Kagome sped into her room, thrusting the door closed with a loud bang, locking it, and then collapsing on her bed, tear tracks still present on her colorless face long after she'd fallen into a fitful sleep. Kagome spent the rest of the night and all of morning, tossing and turning, and dreaming of the past…where she was safe.

* * *

I'm done! Finished! So...do you consider that last scene a cliff hanger? Hm, I guess it could go either way. One way or the other, to find out what happens next, you must continue reading the story...no matter how slow updates are. I promised you guys I would finish this story, and by kami, I will! Anyway, Rei was not originally my idea. She was suggested by FoxylilRaven as a possiple mate for Yusukeand I have sincedecided to use her in my story. Yes, it is true, Yusuke will be getting a mate that is not Keiko. Thank you for giving me the idea, Raven, it was an interesting one. I know I've changed a few things but I had to to fit her into my story. Anyway, I think that's about all for the night. I hope this wasn't too horrible and that you all enjoyed it, even though there was hardly interraction between my three favorites. Hope you all continue reading...and pleeeeeeeeeease review! 

Ja ne.

Kura


	13. Gone in a Blink?

Whew! Okay, I know this isn't as long as some of my other chapters, but given the circumstances and the difficulty of trying to keep the tournament as close to the original as possible, this is what I've come up with. It's a long chapter and still no real interraction between our trio, however there is some interraction between Yusuke and my new character Rei. Of course there is one surprise in this chapter, at least for Yusuke, but you'll have to read in order to find out what it is. I hope you guys truly like this update and I'm hoping I can get some fluffiness in sometime soon. I've also figured out when I'm going to have Yusuke find out about Kagome. He'll find out before Kurama (sorry to those who are already on the look out for that scene) but at least I know now, right? If you want a hint, just go back through the epidosed of the tournament where Genkai reveals herself to Yusuke. And if Kagome is the parallel of Genkai, then what does that tell you? Okay, enough writing and explaining. Now, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha!

* * *

Everyone Knows...Or Do They? 

Chapter 13

Kurama woke up the next morning with the distinct feeling that someone had been in his room the night before. His eyes had barely opened to meet the day when a whiff of something both sweet and pungent filled his nostrils. Almost as quickly as it came, the scent was gone. The feeling wasn't all together threatening, but it was still unsettling to know that someone had gotten past his highly trained senses. The silver kitsune part that was Yoko was cursing at him, while his shier human side wondered who possessed the ability to get passed all his plants. They had been his safeguard against many a demon who had tried to kill him simply because he was Yoko Kurama in another life. Of course, none of them could have known he was both Yoko Kurama and Shuichi Minamino, a sort of combination of the two. Most of lower class demons just figured he was Yoko Kurama in disguise and that his human body was purely of magical origin and protected by spells to keep his presence hidden.

Kurama opened his clear, crystal orbs and stared blankly at the ceiling. He could feel that Yusuke's presence had vanished from the bed beside him and he briefly thought about finding his friend and spending the morning with him before their next battle. However, there was something about the feeling in the air that left him feeling perturbed and he was determined to figure out how someone gotten through the door without being torn apart by one of his many vicious, not to mention, poisonous plants.

"Hn," a soft snort came from the open window and Kurama tilted his head back and spotted Hiei's body, silhouetted against the backdrop of the sun. A closer look and Kurama could see that the apparition's ruby eyes were diverted to the far corner of the room.

"Something you wished to speak to me about, Hiei?" Kurama whispered, eyes trained on the smaller demons as he leaned back against the window pane and continued glaring straight ahead, apparently attempting to ignore the fox's imploring eyes.

Kurama felt a bit guilty when his friend refused to meet his eyes, knowing that he was the ultimate cause of the resentment building in Hiei. It had started the moment Kurama had refused to answer Hiei's questions about Kagome. One part of his mind regretted shutting his friend out the way he had, but the other half continued to remind him that Kagome was his…well his and Yusuke's…secret friend. It was absurd how his feelings for his old friend had refused to die down over the years, only burning more quickly into love, as he desperately held onto the precious memories of his childhood. But no matter what he felt for her now or otherwise, she was his to consider and care for and he refused to share her memory with anyone who wouldn't understand; Yusuke, and perhaps Kuwabara someday, since, technically, the red head had met her before and because the other man was a gentle spirit at heart and had a lot of heart underneath his rough posterior.

Kurama reasoned that he probably could have told Hiei some basic facts about his relationship to Yusuke and Kagome, and yet human emotions were not something the fire apparition was attuned to. Hiei never would have understood the depths of Kurama's feelings, no matter how confusing they were. And while the thought of his former childhood friend often times filled Kurama with such delight and happiness, as if he were on top of the world and completely unbeatable, the fire apparition would simply see the girl as a distraction or an utter waste of time. It was for this reason alone that Kurama refused to tell the demon about her, knowing that it would piss him off to hear Hiei degrade and judge her and him the way he did other humans.

Kurama and Hiei sat in silence for a few minutes before, interestingly, the fire apparition was the first to break the tense silence. "You're slipping, fox," Hiei spoke gruffly. So...Hiei could feel the strange presence too.

Kurama simply sighed and raised a hand to run it through his fiery locks. "I know," he answered distractedly.

"You are distracted," Hiei murmured, eyes finally lifting away from the wall and cast directly on Kurama's expressionless face. "She is distracting you."

Kurama scowled inwardly. "What is distracting me is of no concern to you, Hiei," he remarked shortly, only succeeding in gaining a slight grunt of disapproval from the burgundy-eyed demon. The kitsune rolled his eyes, knowing the apparition would never listen to his rebuttals.

"I'm going to train," Hiei finally stated, flitting away, and once again Kurama was left in silence. The kitsune yawned and relished in the quiet of morning, enjoying the sun streaming onto the bed and heating his flesh. At any other point in time, he would have slept in and taken pleasure in the sun's rays, as his kitsune body seemed to enjoy lazing around in the sun. However seeing at how high the sun was, Kurama figured it was a good time to get up and get some of his own training completed. Perhaps he would follow behind Hiei and figure out exactly how his friend planned to fight using only one good arm. After all, it wouldn't do for any of the other teams to find out about Hiei's slight disadvantage. Their managers had a way of exploiting weaknesses to work in their favor.

* * *

"OI?" 

"Kyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked you first!"

"Er…so!"

"SO? Why you-!"

"What is going on out he-?" Kagome stepped out of her room, intent on finding out what all the screaming was about, and stopped dead in her tracks. From inside her hotel suite, she had recognized Yusuke's yelling, after all they both used to go at it quite regularly back in the old days whenever they had a disagreement or simply wanted to argue. The other voice was feminine and slightly familiar, and Kagome's sleep deprived brain had trouble conjuring up a name…until she remembered the woman she had run into last night. Tearing out the door and coming upon the most hilarious scene she'd seen in years, Kagome didn't know whether to laugh or to, well, laugh when she spotted a freaked out Yusuke holding a nearly naked, not to mention screaming, kitsune up against the hotel walls. The hanyou's mouth was open in shock and she was struggling profusely, biting and scratching as only a kitsune can do.

"Ow, ouch, stop it!" Yusuke shouted, using his body to keep the kitsune in place while he desperately tried to hold down the woman's flailing arms. One of her hands broke free and came up, swiping and making contact with his cheek, leaving three faint, red welts as her prize. She made a squealing sound when Yusuke plastered her up against the wall, causing her body to go into lock down, freezing the moment her back hit.

Rei's dark ruby hair was down and dripping slightly onto the extravagantly carpeted floor while she desperately tried to hold up the white towel in danger of slipping. Yusuke had a constricting arm braced against her throat, though it appeared he wasn't intending to truly hurt, while Rei simply clutched at his shoulders and hung still. Of course when Kagome made her presence known by falling to her knees and quaking with laughter, both Yusuke and Rei turned their attention off each other and onto the howling woman on the floor.

"Stop laughing, this isn't funny, stupid! She tried to kill me!" Yusuke cried, annoyed at the laughing woman, and considered dropping the kitsune in his arms to kick the laughing, hysterical woman. He would have, had something not caught his attention. The mystery woman wasn't wearing her disguise. Her mask was off and his eyes trailed up and caught sight of soft, glinting gold, a slight sheen of silver intermixing with the delicate strands. Two delicate strands of blue caressed her face, giving her a more youthful look. The two twitching ears and the slight slant of her silver-rimmed eyes alerted him to her race. A kitsune; their mystery fighter was a kitsune! And was it just him or did she look slightly familiar? She looked…sort of like…Kagome! Almost immediately, the voice in his head denied the possibility. For one, Kagome hadn't been heard from in years and this woman didn't look anything like her. And two, Kagome's eyes had always been open and friendly, while this woman's continued to look serious, even though the last of her giggles had yet to die down. And yet, something in the back of his mind was attempting to break free and hug her, long repressed memories of a friend lost to time jumping to the surface. Yusuke shook his head and put the thought aside to analyze later. This really couldn't be Kagome…could it?

Kagome opened her eyes and seemed to notice Yusuke's confusion and slight awe and nearly fled back into the room when she realized what she had accidentally done. Rei and Yusuke were both staring at her, though Rei looked a bit concerned, knowing that the golden kitsune did not want anyone to know who or what she was. "What!" Kagome finally barked, not allowing Yusuke to see how much this troubled her. Although Yusuke had never seen her in her kitsune form, she new her friend was smart where it counted. Yusuke would start putting the pieces together soon and she would be sunk. "Haven't you ever seen a kitsune before?"

Yusuke eyed her body suspiciously. "Never one like you," he countered, zeroing in on her ears and eyes.

A cough from his chest reminded the raven-haired boy that he was still holding his captive, wondering why his body had to be the first to remember. There were 'things' that were aching to lean closer and press the soft, delicate body further into the wall, though for the life of the young lad, he could not figure out why. He'd never been attracted to anyone, not even Keiko in all her childish beauty, as he did to this stranger. "Who are you?" he asked, looking deep into her sapphire eyes and finding him self breathless. He had never seen such a beautiful woman. Her features were so delicate, and yet there was a strong stubbornness to her chin and an icy look in her eyes that told him she was not someone to be trifled with.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," the woman apologized, realizing the man holding her was not trying to hurt her. She immediately felt bad for screaming in his ear, knowing just how delicate hearing can be. Still, it was just a bit of a surprise when a half dressed male, quite a handsome one if she allowed herself to think it, grabbed you in the middle of a dark hallway after coming out of a shower. Such a thing brought back recurring nightmares, long repressed memories she was determined to ignore and put behind her. It was not the warm body pressed against her now that she had feared. It was true; she had tried to kill him, but only because she was so lost in her horrible memories. If only she could make him understand that it wasn't him she was trying to hurt. "I didn't mean to strike out at you, it was just…" Rei looked down, not being able to put into words how sorry she was. There were deep scratches on his tan chest, scratches her nails had put there and his face had one long gouge where she had nicked him with one of her claws.

Yusuke's gentle heart recognized the sorrow in the kitsune's voice and his gaze softened. Smiling, Yusuke lifted her chin. "It's okay, really. I understand." And for some reason, Rei thought he might.

"But I hurt you," Rei whispered, lifting one of her hands and running a finely-boned finger down his face, cleaning the blood from where it dribbled.

"Nah," Yusuke denied, stepping away and surprisingly missing the woman's warmth. "I'll be all right. We humans are pretty tough, not to mention I learned how to fight from the best. That's a mean right hook you got there, by the way. We should spar later on and then we'll see who hurts who."

By the time Yusuke was done with his speech, Rei was smiling brightly; her baby blue's shining happily for the first time in what seemed like centuries. It had been such a long time since Rei had felt so young at heart. And for some reason, this stranger made her heart flutter happily. Perhaps he could be the key in making her whole again. Of course, it was in these moments that it finally registered. Rei was barely clinging to her towel, a blush creeping up her neckline and onto her freckled face, while Yusuke's smile transformed into a smirk of definite approval. "So, since I've already gotten you half-dressed and into my arms, I think it's only best that we properly introduce ourselves, ne?" He teased, amber eyes flashing with amusement, while holding out a hand. Rei looked into his eyes and found herself lost in his laughter, reaching out and making direct contact with his slightly calloused, yet delicate hands. The sparks that flew between them were unexpected, yet oddly not unwelcome.

Kagome, who had been ready to jump between them in case they started fighting again, was now fighting not to laugh at the expression on her new friend's face, as well as the mischievous one that adorned Yusuke's. Forgetting her own dilemma, the golden kitsune was staring between the couple, happy for both of them. If she wasn't mistaken, there was a definite attracted between them already. And while she was happy for her friend, the nagging part of her mind was filled with sadness, aching to find her own mate and finally claim him as hers.

"I'm Rei."

"Name's Yusuke."

Kagome tuned in at this point, reminding both that they needed to be getting to the next round of the tournament. Yusuke regarded the golden kitsune with quiet eyes and decided not to press her into answering his questions. From just being around Kurama, Yusuke knew his race was secretive and did not like being questioned. So he told himself to let it go and think on it later. After that, both Yusuke and Kagome pleaded with Rei to accompany them using their combined puppy, or in Kagome's case, kit, eyes. Rei gave in, though she did not look displeased.

The two kitsunes went back into Kagome's room, while Yusuke left to continue getting dressed. Kagome teased Rei mercilessly about her reaction to Yusuke, while Rei huffed and puffed, denying the possibility of any amount of attraction. Of course she slipped up once when she mention that she did not 'like that evil, handsome prick' with the 'soft, wandering hands'. Of course, that caused Kagome to break into hearty laughter…until Rei finally got fed up and jumped the golden kitsune, both girls spending the next 30 minutes wrestling around on the ground and growling playfully. Kagome was having so much fun that she nearly forgot about the tournament…that is until Kuwabara and Yusuke pounded on their door, demanding to know if everything was all right. Apparently their yells and shrieks could be heard from down the hall.

Kagome's giggles dissipated and she sprung up from the floor, holding a hand out to Rei who effortlessly flipped to her feet. With that, both girls threw on their cloaks and opened the door, striding past both boys and continuing onward, gabbing away as Yusuke and Kuwabara grumbled about 'chicks' and their 'annoying chattering'.

* * *

_Where is the rest of Kagome's team? _Rei asked herself, noting with some curiosity that there were only three members of Team Urameshi present in the ring. And although they looked confidant, Rei could tell the other female was worried about their other companions. Kagome's stance was relaxed, only the stiffness of her back indicated that something was wrong. 

Indeed something was wrong. Kurama and Hiei had yet to show up and Kagome was truly worried. _Oh, what if something happened to them? What if someone jumped them simply for being in the tournament? Oh, Kurama, where the hell are you?_

Kagome turned to scowl at the disgusting creature known as Dr. Ichigaki, who was, at the moment, acting very brave for one who would be dead in just a few minutes. Of course, her attention was directed to the three human beings, looking so…lifeless. Their eyes were blank, showing no emotion whatsoever and their bodies seemed to be controlled by the packs on their back. Kagome had no idea what was in those packs, but she was willing to bet these three would continue to fight unless the packs were to break or fall off. She felt a wave of sympathy for the three mind slaves, not relishing having to kill three, seemingly innocent humans. She did not enjoy killing others, especially people who were innocent; however the stakes were much higher than the life of just three humans. Killing a human would be a small price to pay for keeping her team alive until the finals.

"It appears as if the rest of your teammates have been detained," Ichigaki cackled and Kagome's eyes narrowed. _Is it Dr. Ichigaki that kept Kurama and Hiei from being here_? "But never mind that. Seeing as you have three players and I have three players, I think it's only fitting that we match them up."

"What about you?" Yusuke scoffed. "Don't the pointy-eared freaks such as your ugly self, want to feel my fists?"

"Ahahhahaha," Ichigaki cackled. "My boys will kill you and then I will have my ultimate goal, your body!"

Kagome gasped in shock while Yusuke clenched his fists and glared at the smirking doctor. Rei was yelling on the sidelines, shaking her fists at the thousands of demons who overheard Ichigaki's plan to kill Yusuke. Who cared how the spirit detective died, as long as he did? _So that's his plan, _Kagome mused thoughtfully. Dr. Ichigaki wasn't here to win the tournament and he did not care about his players. He simply wanted a way to defeat Yusuke so his body could be used in his evil experiments. Too bad Kagome would never allow that to happen to her friend.

Kagome opened her mouth when it looked like the fights would be one on one again. "I propose a three on three battle, a battle Royale," she proclaimed, watching in satisfaction as the Doctor turned away to measure the odds. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked startled, though neither protested. Kagome glanced at Yusuke when she noticed his questioning glances. "So it evens the odds a bit," she whispered to him. "If we all fight as one, it will give us time to study our opponents and come up with a plan for beating them. This will not be like the last fights, Yusuke, and you cannot simply rely on your physical strength for this one." Yusuke seemed to contemplate her response and nodded discretely when he understood her reasoning.

Dr. Ichigaki finally agreed, not that Kagome doubted he would, and left the arena just as his players made their move. They were quick, Kagome had to give them that, not to mention very agile on their feet. She, however, was having no problem spotting their attacks before they reached her, although keeping an eye out for Yusuke and Kuwabara was quite tricky. Kagome kept the three humans at bay as best she could, even stepping in and warning both her teammate before their heads could be cut off when one of the humans swiped at the air.

Yusuke was having a really shitty fight, not able to do anything but block as best he could. He and Kuwabara could not feel the energy blasts until moments before they were right there. Yusuke gave a grunt and half twisted to the side, pain exploding in his ribs at the force of his roll. Something came crashing down on his side and he gasped in pain as what felt like a large, heavy mallet burned into his side and seared away clumps of flesh from underneath his clothes. Weakly he rolled away, just barely dodging another attack, and instead slammed into Kuwabara, both boys tumbling head over heels on their asses.

Yusuke cursed himself for feeling so weak and unguarded. "You okay?" Bijiin asked, jumping to his side, helping him stand. She shot off seconds later, dragging his flailing body behind her, nearly yanking his arm right out of his socket by the force of her hold. He held on for dear life as she dragged him around the ring and protected him from the many attacks. Yusuke briefly contemplated how the kitsune was able to see the attacks when she seemed to have no trouble getting around them. One particularly nasty shock sent him falling to his knees, causing him to lose his grip on the masked woman.

He got up dizzily and on trembling legs and grabbed his aching head, aggravated at both himself and his depressing, current situation, wondering how on earth he was going to survive this. Genkai had never trained him for this type of fight; in fact she had trained him daily on being able to rely on his senses. But he simply could not sense or see the attacks; that is until they were right upon him. Was there something wrong with his eyes? Or perhaps it was because he was unable to use his spirit energy at the moment. Yusuke froze when someone shouted his name. He shifted his head to look over his shoulder and instantly knew there was something headed straight for him. His back was tilted slightly and there was no way he would be able to avoid the force of the attack. He was already covering his face and neck, determined to survive the shot meant to take his life. But before the shot could connect and cause serious damage, a black blur jumped in front of him, taking the hit for him and being blown clear out of the ring.

* * *

Kagome knew the moment she took the hit that it was going to hurt…immensely. But she simply had to save Yusuke. She owed that much to him. She would gladly give up her life if it meant he would live. The blast hit her point blank and her body flew with astounding speed, smashing with deadly force into the concrete walls. The concrete collapsed around her, encasing her within the hard stone walls, feeling exactly as if she were in a prison cell. The kitsune coughed weakly, head fuzzy and eyes watering from all the dust and debris, momentarily unable to orient her mind. She must have passed out for a second or two because she awoke seconds later to over hear Koto counting and the crowd chanting. 

Without stopping to think about what she was doing, Kagome leapt up and into the ring, pausing just long enough to block two weak attacks heading towards the motionless Kuwabara and the stunned Yusuke. She stood in front of them, mask half blown apart and porcelain features slightly exposed. Her hair flowed out from under the mask, a glorious amount of spun, golden hair, silver eyes flashing in anger and disgust. The crowd must have been shocked to the bone as the audience went deathly still and eerily silent. Even Koto stood frozen in place, staring in awe at the ears perched on top of Kagome's head.

Finally Koto broke the silence by stepping curiously up to Kagome's side and stuttered a review. "G-g-g-golden k-kitsune," she stammered in awe, a bit jealous that the masked woman was so very beautiful. She must have gained her composure for she smiled brightly at the crowd. "It appears as if our masked fighter is truly a kitsune in disguise. If you ask me, I think it explains a lot."

"And I didn't," Kagome smirked coldly, using her abilities to cleanly erase the minds of the demons who had witnessed the fight and her accidental exposure. Sensing movement from above, Kagome replaced her mask and watched proudly as the demons in the stands blinked, not being able to recall what had happened seconds ago. She allowed Yusuke and Kuwabara, as well as Rei, to remember, though their memories were tweaked a bit. Kuwabara would only remember that a common kitsune with brown hair and brown eyes had saved Yusuke, while said spirit detective and said hanyou would remember everything. After all, Rei already knew who she was and Yusuke had seen her this morning. The damage had already been done and it would make no sense to hide her kitsune form from Yusuke when he had already witnessed it. Of course, Kagome could have just as easily erased Yusuke's mind pertaining to the events of that morning, but that would mean erasing the encounter between him and Rei as well. And Kagome liked seeing the attraction between them. If she erased the memory, she would have to take that part away as well. See while Kagome could erase memories with almost perfect ease and very little effort, her power did have its limitations. If she was to erase only small portions of a specific memory, the pieces that had been left behind could eventually be re-worked back into the puzzle…that is if the person's mind was powerful enough. The weak-minded oni's that attended tournaments such as these for only blood and petty reasons, were able to process very little in their tiny, one-track minds. However, although Yusuke was not a demon, he was powerful enough to eventually figure things out and Genkai had no doubt trained his mind just as well as his body.

After that brief break, in which no one except Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Rei could fully remember, Hiei and Kurama eventually showed up, dropping down from the sky just seconds after Kagome replaced her disguise. Though severely late, Kagome was glad to see them. Yes even Hiei. The fire apparition was a part of her team, whether she liked him or not.

Her worried eyes eventually drifted to Kurama, as they always did, the beautiful kitsune decked out in a white Chinese fighting outfit. She was afraid at first that he would remember her impromptu visit to his room the night before; but like a true demon at heart, Kurama was focused solely on the fight. Hiei and Kurama slammed down upon a huge machine, obviously once powered by Dr. Ichigaki. Now, however, it was apparently controlled by one of Kurama's plants and Kagome found herself quite proud of her little sapling (Kurama, not the plant). He was obviously still as smart as he was as a child.

The next half hour of the fight consisted of Kuwabara throwing himself in the place of danger time and time again and Kagome found herself growing fond of the gentle human. On the outside, the orange-haired man talked a good game; however he was truly innocent at heart. She gave him a lot of credit, not to mention balls, for attending a demon tournament, simply to support his friends. He had grown up a lot, not anything like the little puff ball he'd been back in kindergarten. If there was anything that surprised Kagome more, though, it was Yusuke's reaction to his friend after each pointed hit. Yusuke continued to grow angrier and angrier until Kuwabara's final stand, in which the poor man was tossed none too gently outside the ring. Yusuke finally stopped his defensive strategy, spirit energy welling around his body and expanding to such a degree that it shocked Kagome and Genkai (who had been watching from the sidelines since the beginning of the fight, approving the way Kagome had maneuvered the fights to suit her team).

Kagome's eyes had gone ridiculously wide, extremely proud of Yusuke for accomplishing all he had. He was a truly gifted fight and better trained than some of the demons Kagome had met in the past. Her eyes had begun welling with tears, happiness filling her heart with delight and glee. It was in this moment that Kagome truly believed that her team would go undefeated. All of them, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, they could do this. They could defeat Toguro…if given the right push. Kagome was disappointed to see the wall still present in Yusuke's eyes, knowing the young boy was blocking any and all emotions except pain, pity, and hate…and she was most likely the cause. After all, she was the one who had originally taught Yusuke that emotions were a weakness and could only get you killed. However, her feelings for Kurama and the momentous amount of time learning and growing in the past caused Kagome to regret ever telling Yusuke that. Emotions weren't a weakness. They alone gave you strength in your time of need. Now…if only there was a way to make that clear to Yusuke. Only then would he truly be capable of defeating a demon of Toguro's strength. But what was the key?

Kagome just happened to glance at the sidelines, spotting a grinning Rei, who was cheering quite loudly for the glowing boy with the amber eyes. Almost immediately, a cruel idea sprang to mind, but Kagome balked at first. However as the fight continued to drag on and on without Yusuke allowing his emotions to guide him, Kagome sighed dejectedly, knowing that in the end she was going to have to do something she really didn't want to do. It was only a matter of time now and she just hoped that Yusuke would forgive her in the end.

* * *

Okay, I know I didn't do the end of the fight, but I'll get to what happened in the next chapter. This was just a good stopping point, seeing as the next fights and chapter are going to be very hard to write. I have to use my brain people and try to come up with realistic situations, adding in Kagome and Rei, as well as using the other girls a few times. Let's see, some questions you might have. I'm sorry if I seem to be mean to Hiei, but you have to admit Hiei does not understand human emotion. Shuichi, at least the way I've written him, spent the first few years of his life immersed in it. Remember that his father died at a young age, causing he and his mother to be sad. Yoko did not come in until he was a few years older and his human influence is still able to tap into the moreemotionalside of himself. Also, I don't care if you like or dislike a character. This is my story and, like it or not, there are characters I am not fond of. I've had a few people try and tell me that 'so and so' is not 'like that' or ' doesn't do that'. But I'm writing this in my point of view and it is useless to try and change my mind. So sorry to those of you who actually like Keiko, Boton, Koto, Hiei, or even Kuwabara. But as you've seen I do not bash on Kuwabara. He's not a favorite of mine, however I'm also not making him as stupid as some fics make him out to be. I think he is a strong character and he is able to beat people just by sheer will. Someone commented that he was 'not useless' or something to that effect, offended that I had made Kuwabara out to be a scapegoat for bashing or something and I think she got a little bit confused. I wasn't trying to say Kuwabara was totally useless all the time. But, during the fight with Rinku, Kuwabara was not thinking clearly. He was thinking like a human and doing everything wrong; rushing in without thinking, not using his mind to defeat his enemy, and underestimating a child, forgetting the fact that the child was a demon. So in that particular fight, he was useless. Well, that's all I can think of for now. Hope it wasn't too bad or boring or something. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting. 

Ja ne.

Kura

P.s. Love ya', Kage-chan!


End file.
